Je suis Lou Mellark Fille de deux grands héros Voici mon histoire
by Emi74
Summary: Bonjour. Moi c'est Lou. Lou Mellark. Je suis la fille de deux grands héros. Enfin, des héros dans notre pays. Peeta et Katniss Mellark. Grâce à eux, un jeu horrible, connu sous le nom des hunger games à été supprimé. Cependant, après des années de bonheur l'horreur et l'angoisse sont de retour. Pourquoi ? Car le président Coin, tué par ma mère, avait des enfants.
1. Prologue

Bonjour. Moi c'est Lou. Lou Mellark.

Je suis la fille de deux grands héros. Enfin, des héros dans notre pays.

Peeta et Katniss Mellark. Grâce à eux, un jeu horrible, connu sous le nom des hunger games à été supprimé. Cependant, après des années de bonheur l'horreur et l'angoisse sont de retour. Pourquoi ? Car le président Coin, tué par ma mère, avait des enfants. Deux pour être exact. Victoire, 16 ans, le même âge que moi et Ethan, 17 ans. A eux deux, ils arrivent. Ils veulent prendre le pouvoir. Le district 13 à eu les premières vagues d'attentat. En plein milieux de la journée pendant le marché. Résultats ? Une vingtaine de mort. Et la moitié sont des enfants. Je vis dans le District 12, quel District sera touché ensuite ?

J'ai peur. Mes parents me cachent je le vois, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Mon père à très peur pour ma mère après tout elle est celle qui a assassiner Coin. Elle sera sûrement dans la ligne de mire. Tout le District 12 tremble d'angoisse. Après ces années de terreur cela ne sera jamais finis ? Quand pourrons nous enfin vivre tranquille ?


	2. Chapter 1

-CHAPITRE 1-

-Lou

-Huuuuuuuum ?

-Avec ta mère on va à la plaque, tu veux venir ?

-Ben je ne suis pas habillé ..

-Bon ok. Tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure alors ?

-Sa marche. Bisous

-Bisous mon ange.

Je me retourne pour me rendormir mais c'est impossible maintenant que je suis réveillé. Merci papa !

Je descend et déjeune. J'ai encore les yeux à moitié fermé. Je monte m'habiller et par à la plaque. Un truc cloche. Je ne vois personne dans les rues. Mais ou ils sont tous passé ? Je remarque alors un grand rassemblement autour de l'hôtel de ville. J'ai peur tout à coup, est ce que je devrais retourner à la maison ? Non, je dois contrôler ma peur et retrouver mes parents. Ce qui risque d'être assez dur tellement il y a du monde. J'essaye de me frayer un chemin dans la foule, sans succès. Je désespère.

Quand j'arrive des personnes se retournent et me regarde en chuchotant. Quoi ? J'ai du chocolat sur la figure ?

-Lou ! Reste pas ici ! Sauve toi ! Vite !

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Je ne comprends pas. Un homme vêtu de gris m'emporte. Je me débat et réussit à m'échapper. Pas pour longtemps je le sais mais je cours, les gens se déplacent pour me laisser passer. Sauf un, qui me fait un croche patte. Merci c'est gentil. Je me rétame par terre, je me relève pleine de boue. Mais quand je regarde ce qu'il y a en face de moi, je reste figer. Comment … ? Je m'efforce de respirer. Non c'est pas possible, la personne qui est sur l'estrade avec un fusil sur la tempe c'est ….


	3. Chapter 2

-CHAPITRE 2-

Non c'est pas possible, la personne qui est sur l'estrade avec un fusil sur la tempe c'est ma mère !

La personne qui la tient fermement sa doit être sûrement Ethan, plutôt beau dans genre, mais quand je vois son visage déformer par la haine je m'enlève cette idée de la tête tout de suite. Je me demande alors ou est mon père ?

Je le cherche mais deux bras musclé me serre les côtes et m'emmènent près de ma mère. Je comprend pourquoi je n'ai pas vu papa tout de suite, il est allongé par terre et saigne abondamment de la tête. Oh mon dieu... Pourquoi !

Je pleure et tente de me dégager mais mon agresseur, sûrement le même que tout à l'heure ne se laisse pas avoir, il resserre ses bras. J'ai mal, pitié que sa s'arrête... Il met sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je vois là un espoir d'évasion ! A l'instant ou il l'approche de ma bouche je mords de toutes mes forces et donne un grand coup de pieds en arrière. J'ai réussit à m'échapper ! Je me relève difficilement. La seule que je vois c'est un pied. Qui bute dans ma joue. La douleur est horrible, je saigne de la bouche. Je suis obligé de cracher tout ce sang. Très mignon...

-Victoire tu n'étais pas obligé !

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Ethan.

-Si justement. Dis moi voir toi, pourquoi est ce que tu as amené cette demoiselle ici ?

Elle cherchait quelqu'un et se rapprochait de l'estrade alors j'ai voulu la faire reculer pour ne pas avoir une crise de gosse. Seulement elle s'est débattu et ma échapper des mains. Et vu la tête que cette gosse tirait en voyant Katniss avec un fusil sur la tempe j'ai pensé qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Hum. Merci, mais la prochaine fois sois moins brutale, je ne voudrais pas tout de suite effrayer notre peuple.

Il se rapproche de moi. J'ai peur et lève la tête, du sang me coule dans le cou. Je dois être horrible, la douleur est horrible.

-Alors ma jolie, tu connais Katniss ?

Je ne répond pas.

-Réponds.

Même pas en rêve. Je sens une main posé sur ma tête.

-Tu devrais répondre.

-Ta.. gueule...

Voilà ce que j'ai dit.. Je crains le coup mais il ne vient pas. Tiens bizarre.

-Parle plus fort, petite. Je ne t'entends pas.

J'y crois pas, il est sourd en plus. Je ne me sens pas de le redire. Il me tire les cheveux et me met à genoux. Sa sœur tient toujours ma mère, peut être que si je fait diversion elle pourra s'échapper ?

-Ta gueule.

Je l'ai dis. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, je veux regarde son visage.

-ah oui ? Tu es vraiment sur ?

Il me balance sur le coter. Ma tête à cogné contre le sol, je vais avoir une bosse énorme... Je le vois qui s'approche de ma mère.

-Peut être que tu pourrais répondre toi ! Tu n'as jamais eu la langue dans ta poche dans le passé n'est ce pas ?

Mon père est par terre, il ne bouge plus. Oh non non non ! Dites moi qu'il n'est pas mort. Je me rapproche de lui lentement, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement, je vois qu'il a les mains liés dans le dois, ainsi que plusieurs coupures sur les bras. Combien de temps il a fallu pour toutes ses atrocités. J'ai complètement oublié ce qui se passait autour de moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce son. Un cri. Un hurlement. A vous glacer le sang. Je me retourne aussi vite que je peux, peut être que je n'aurais pas du. Ce que je vois me donne envie de crier...


	4. Chapter 3

-CHAPITRE 3-

Ce que je vois me donne envie de crier. Ma mère est par terre. Elle a la joue en sang, je vois l'arme que tenais Victoire dans la main, pleine de sang. Le schéma se met en ordre dans ma tête. Non.

-Noooooooon !

-Pfft. Pas la peine de crier. Ce n'est que le début.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Victoire donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de ma mère. Celle ci émet un cri à peu audible..

-Victoire arrête. Tu veux la tuer maintenant ?

-Oh Ethan je t'en prie ! C'est pas 3 petits coups qui vont la tuer ! Tu as vu à quoi elle à survécu ? Elle est résistante crois moi.

Et là, c'est la goutte qui fais déborder le vase. Elle lui crache dessus. Lui crache dessus ! Je grogne, mon père me regarde et me supplie en chuchotant

-Lou.. s'il te plaît... Va t'en... vite... viteee !

-Non je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, ma mère à besoin de moi. Je ne me contrôle plus. Tout mon corps est contrôler par cette rage. Je me lève et regarde Victoire d'un aire de dégou. Elle arc un sourcil

-Ah mais elle est résistante celle là aussi !

Elle se marre. Je ne réfléchis plus, je me précipite vers elle et le poing par tout seul. Je suis moi même choquée mais je n'ai pas le temps pour plus de sentiments. Je prend ma mère par les bras et l'entraîne hors de l'estrade. Je vois Ethan qui marche vers Victoire, celle ci est encore sous le choc. Il me reste quelques minutes.

-Maman cours !

-Lou.. Je ne peux pas... ils m'ont attaché les pieds ….

Mince, je n'avais pas fait attention à ça. PAF. Je sursaute. Me retourne. Victoire est là, juste derrière moi, le fusil à la main. Je comprends, elle nous à tirer dessus. Je n'ai rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère. Elle s'est pris la balle dans la jambe. Oh non !

-Tu te prends pour qui sale petite peste ? Tu croyais peut être me tenir tête ? Eh ben prends sa !

-Victoire non.

-Ethan. Laisse moi tranquille.

Ce qui se passe ensuite me surprend. Ethan dégaine son arme et la pointe.. sur Victoire.

-Tu sais que je suis capable de tirer. Alors arrête. La punition pour Katniss vient juste de commencer, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt maintenant. De plus.. J'ai comprit qui était cette jeune fille.

Il s'approche de moi. Je regarde autour de moi, tremblante. Il me prend par les cheveux et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Alors tu es une méchante fille ? Lou Mellark. Fille de Peeta et Katniss.

Je suis démasquée.

-Vu ta tête je vois que j'ai raison. Très bien. Changement de plan. Lou, tu viens avec nous. Quant à vous.

Il s'approche de Peeta, et lui donne un coups de pieds qui le fait tomber de l'estrade. Ma mère hurle elle veut se rapprocher de lui mais avec ses pieds attachés et sa jambe blessées elle ne peut rien faire.

-Bien Bien. On s'en va. Et surtout ne venez pas la chercher. Sa mort viendrai plus vite que prévu.

Il me prends sur ses épaules et me balance dans sa remorque.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi...


	5. Chapter 4

-CHAPITRE 4-

Je suis toujours dans la remorque. Entrain de mourir de froid. J'essaye de frotter ma joue pour faire partir le sang et je fais le bilan de mes blessures. Gencives coupées, une bosse énorme et une coupure sur le front. Comme Ethan n'arrête pas de m'attraper par les cheveux, j'ai du en perdre la moitié.

Je change de position en espérant pouvoir dormir. Sauf que je me met à pleurer. Après tout j'ai retenu mes larmes toute la journée. Je pleure pour ma mère, pour mon père et pour mon triste sort. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ? Me torturer ? J'essaye de ne pas y penser mais c'est impossible, cette histoire me ronge de l'intérieur. Et dire que mes parents ont fait un enfant en pensant pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie. Je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, baignant dans mon sang et mes larmes.

-Oh la marmotte. Faut se lever.

-Non. Laisse moi tranquille.

-Je ne le répéterai pas.

-Tant pis.

BAM. Je me retrouve par terre, dans une flaque. Je me remet doucement de mon sommeil et de ma chute. C'est bon, je me rappel ou je suis. Avec qui. Et pourquoi.

-C'est bon tu es réveillé ?

-Oui.

-Parfait.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non

En faite je meurs de faim mais je ne me risquerai pas à demander quelque chose.

-Tant mieux, parce que mon frère et moi on a tout mangé.

Ah d'accord, c'était juste pour me mettre l'eau à la bouche. J'ai bien fait de répondre non.

-bon mon frère te laisse 5 min de répit pour aller te soulager dans la forêt. Je t'en laisse 3. Si tu ne reviens pas avant, une petite fessé ne te fera pas de mal.

Je ne me le fait pas dire 2 fois. Je cours et fais mes besoins. J'espère ne pas prendre trop longtemps, je me rhabille aussi vite que je peux. C'est en arrivant vers Victoire que peu importe combien de temps je mettais j'aurai le droit à une baffe. Elle m'en met une, presque heureuse de ne ressentir aucune douleur je la regarde dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée, elle me frappe avec son poing de toute ses forces. Je m'écroule à terre, j'essaye de me relever mais Victoire s'acharne sur moi avec ses pieds.

-Bon tu te relève sale peste ? On va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

-Si tu voulais bien te pousser.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, elle appuie son pied droit de toute ses forces sur mon dos et m'écrase. J'économise l'air car je sais que j'en aurai besoin. Seulement mes ressources ne suffisent pas, j'agonise. J'essaye de me dégager mais c'est impossible, elle est trop forte.

-Victoire. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je la dresse Ethan. Il te faut des lunettes ?

-Arrête tu vas la traumatiser la pauvre.

-Comme si tu t'en souciais !

-Et bien si justement. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer un aussi joli visage.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Peut être n'est il pas aussi méchant que sa sœur... Cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur, je vais sûrement pouvoir m'en sortir. Si je rallie Ethan à ma cause, je pourrais m'évader. Revoir mes parents, mon district, ma maison.

-Aller demoiselle. La route est loin d'être terminée.

Il m'aide à me relever et me porte dans la remorque. Je lui souris gentillement pour le remercier. Son visage reste de marbre, peut être que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ce que je pensais...

Et me revoilà dans la remorque, sans solution d'issue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant mais je pourrais sauter de la remorque ! Et partir en courant ! Une bouffé de joie remonte en moi. Victoire doit s'en apercevoir car en passant devant moi elle me jette d'un air narquois

-Essaye pas de t'échapper ma petite. Des chiens extrêmement méchant iront te manger en entière. Ils sont dressés pour ça.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai des doutes. Mais quand j'entends aboyer je sais que c'est finis. Je suis véritablement coincé ici. Et je gèle.

On repars pour aller je ne sais ou. Beaucoup plus tard, il fait déjà nuit. Nous nous arrêtons. Je vois les hommes habillé en gris monté de grands chapiteaux avec des petites cheminées. La chance qu'est ce que j'aimerai aller au chaud.

Il est tard maintenant, Victoire et Ethan doivent dormir, ainsi que les hommes gris. Je regarde la nourriture avec envie. Peut être que si je n'en prends qu'un tout petit peu ils ne s'apercevront de rien. J'avance doucement dans la remorque. J'essaye d'être discrète quand je repense aux chiens. Je regarde autour de moi, il fait nuit mais je remarque très distinctement qu'à coter des chapiteaux des niches abritent deux énormes chiens. Oui ! La voie est libre je peux aller manger ! Je m'avance encore et encore... Je saute de la remorque et retiens ma respiration. Aucun bruit, je suis tranquille. J'avance alors de quelques pas me rapprochant de plus en plus de mon but. C'est alors que tout bascule, une main m'attrape par derrière et une autre pose sur mon visage un mouchoir, me couvrant ainsi le nez et la bouche. Je ne sens plus mes pieds, je tombe.. On m'a empoisonner. Je ne peut même pas voir le visage de mon agresseur que déjà je tombe dans les ténèbres.

J'ouvre tout doucement un œil. Et puis l'autre. Je vois tout trouble. Quand je retrouve ma vue, je cherche ou est ce que je peut bien être. Une tente ? Oui c'est sa. Je m'avance mais mes mains me retiennent. Elles sont liées dans mon dos avec une corde. Qui elle est reliée à une poteau planté dans le sol. Je tire sur mes poignets mais la douleur est insupportable, je ne peux rien faire. Je remarque que ma bouche aussi est ballonnée. Ou suis je ? Avec qui ? Je vais mourir ?

-Tu as fini de te débattre ma chérie ?

Je reconnais cette voix. Cette phrase a été prononcé sensuellement. Je crains le pire. Quand je vois qui en ai l'auteur, mon sang se fige, mes larmes coulent d'elles mêmes et je n'arrive plus à respirer.

-Voyons, il ne faut pas paniquer comme sa ma petite. Tu vas voir, tout va très bien se passer. Tu vas passer un moment très agréable en ma compagnie...


	6. Chapter 5

-CHAPITRE 5-

-Voyons, il ne faut pas paniquer comme sa ma petite. Tu vas voir, tout va très bien se passer. Tu vas passer un moment très agréable en ma compagnie...

C'est Ethan. Je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan a exécution. Sauf que quelque chose dans son regard me dérange. Quelle idée a t-il derrière la tête ?

-Tiens. Mange, je suis sur que tu as faim.

-Oui. Merci beaucoup.

Il me détache de mes liens et me tends l'assiette. Rien que ce geste m'enlève tous mes doutes. Il est gentil, et sûrement de mon coter ! Je mange l'assiette entière. Je regrette de n'avoir rien à boire, mais je ne veut pas passer pour une capricieuse. Ethan me regarde en souriant. J'essaye de sourire aussi, mais je ne dois pas ressembler à grand chose.

Soudain, Ethan me tend une bouteille, je la prends et la vide en quelques minutes. Je suis rassasié et hydrater. Je le remercie, il me fait un signe de la tête. Je veux me relever mais ma tête me paraît tellement lourde tout à coup. Je m'écroule sur Ethan et m'excuse en gloussant. Il me dévore des yeux. Un sentiment m'envahit. Je tremble. J'ai peur. Il ne me regarde pas, il me déshabille du regard.

-Dis moi, tu as déjà bu ma petite ?

-Bu ?

-De l'alcool.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tu viens de boire, ma chérie.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'ai droguer. Tu es soul.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as fait sa ?

-Je veux m'amuser avec toi. Et comme ça demain tu auras tout oublié.

Il me regarde. Et je tombe par terre, en gloussant. Je me sens idiote, mais maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre. Ethan et Victoire. Ils sont pareils. Tout aussi sadique. Je n'arrive pas à le croire mais je préfère me prendre les coups de Victoire. Après tout qu'est ce que veut me faire Ethan ? Il me tourne et me rattache les mains dans le dos sauf qu'il n'attache pas la corde au piquet. Il l'a prend dans ses mains et me traîne jusqu'au lit. Mes bras me tirent, ma tête frotte par terre et mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre. Il me porte et en profite pour poser ses mains sur mes fesses, je le regarde fixement en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas faire sa. Il n'a pas le droit.

-Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça Lou tu as un corps qui invite tu sais...

Il me pose délicatement sur le lit, je me débat mais resserre les liens et les attache sur le lit. Je le tape avec mes genoux mais il se pose sur moi, de tout son poids. J'étouffe. Et là il m'embrasse violemment sur la bouche. Je ferme la mienne de toutes mes forces l'empêchant de passer sa langue. Mais sa ne l'arrête pas, loin de là...

-Oh alors comme sa tu es une petite allumeuse très bien...

Il passe ses mains sous mon tee shirt et me regarde froidement.

-C'est partit...


	7. Chapter 6

-CHAPITRE 6-

Il passe ses mains sous mon tee shirt et me regarde froidement.

-C'est partit...

Il m'embrasse le ventre, me caresse les jambes , les cuisses. Je gémit. Il commence alors à m'embrasser le ventre. Je ne peut pas endurer sa, je n'ai pas le droit. Je bouge, gigote, tente de me libérer mais rien n'y fait, il est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. Il soulève mes bras endoloris, et commence a m'embrasser les mains, les bras et puis le coup.

-Ethan. Je t'en supplie arrête.

-Oh non. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. C'est trop tard.

-S'il te plaît !

-Tais toi.

Et il recommence son petit jeu horrible. Il me déshabille du regard. Je ne veux pas supporte pas son comportement. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je commence à regretter de mettre interposer entre lui et ma mère. J'aurai du rester à la maison tranquillement. Mais sans moi, mes parents seraient morts. Je dois maintenant payer le prix de leur « liberté » qui ne va sûrement pas durer.

Il soulève de plus en plus me tee shirt. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit mon corps, pas lui. C'est hors de question. Je me débat plus violemment que tout alors, bougeant les bras, les jambes. Ethan tire sur la corde. J'ai l'impression que mes bras vont s'arracher de mon corps tellement la douleur est forte.

-Arrête maintenant...

-Non.

Il balance mes bras sur le coter et pose durement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à résister, il réussit à passer le barrage que je formais avec mes lèvres. Sa langue se mêle à la mienne, je n'ai jamais embrasser quiqonc. Mon premier baiser. Le plus horrible de tous. Il se redressent et rigole.

-Toi tu n'a jamais embrasser de garçon.. C'est pas grave tu sais. Je veux bien être le premier à tout te faire découvrir.

-Dégage. DEGAGE !

-Tututut. Je n'ai pas encore finis.

Il recommence ses baisers fougueux pendant de longues minutes, qui me paraissent être des heures... Mon visage est inondé de larmes, mon corps et secoué par mes sanglots, mais je dois me retenir. J'ai peur de la réaction d'Ethan. Il enlève entièrement mon tee shirt. Je me retrouve alors en petite tenue, sous son regard heureux. Non. Il n'a pas le droit. Il commence alors à approcher ses mains de ma poitrine. Pas question que je le laisse en faire d'avantage. Pas question que son jeu ailles plus loin.

-Arrête ! Arrête !

-Oh non non ! Laisse moi terminer ce que j'ai commencé !

-AUUU SECOUUUUURS !

La ferme ! Sale petite garce !

PAF. La baffe m'a arrêté net. Je sens ma joue qui me brûle.

-Tss. Tu ne sais pas te tenir tranquille.

Il devient alors très violent, il me griffe partout sur le corps, me mord les poignets laissant des marques très visibles en me faisant pleurer de douleurs. Il m'arrache les cheveux, s'appuie de plus en plus fort sur moi. De toutes ces forces. Je suffoque. De l'air. Je vous en supplie donnez moi de l'air.

Alors que je suis à deux doigts de mourir étouffé, Ethan se lève. Je respire enfin, il a sûrement finis de s'amuser. Seulement, il se retourne avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il se remet sur moi, de tout son poids. Un hoquet m'échappe.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tais toi. Bois.

-Pas question.

-La ferme.

Il m'enfonce la bouteille dans la bouche, le liquide déborde de ma bouche, il me brûle la gorge. Je manque de m'étouffer plusieurs fois. La bouteille est vide. Ma tête est de plus en plus lourde, je ne sais plus ou je suis.

-Voilà tu ne devrais pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes.

Il commence à se déshabiller entièrement, il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon. La vérité me frappe en plein visage, j'ai compris ce qu'il veut faire, le but de cette mise en scène. Ethan est un pervers. Victoire une violente. Moi, je suis l'esclave, celle qui doit se taire sous peine d'être frapper. Et maintenant je vais servir d'objet à Ethan pour qu'il apaise ses désirs. Voilà pourquoi il m'a emmener. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et dire que je pensais le ramener à ma cause, à penser qu'il pourrait m'aider !

-S'il... te … plaît..

-Relax. Tu vas adorer.

-Non...

-Oh que si.

Il m'enlève les derniers vêtements qu'il me reste, je suis nue. Je ferme les yeux, peu de temps, mais quand je les ouvres je vois Ethan, complètement nu lui aussi. Je sais ce qui va suivre mais je ne peux pas m 'échapper, c'est impossible. Si je me débat, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Mes larmes coulent en abondance. Il me caresse, là ou personne ne m'a encore toucher. Me touche là ou personne ne sait jamais aventurer. Je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, dans l'emprise de la drogue. Je me dis que si je ne ressens rien, que je ne me rappelle de rien à mon réveil, cela ne doit pas être si terrible. Autant s'attacher au seule pensée positive que l'on peut trouver. Je m'endors, juste avant d'entendre quelqu'un jurer, et Ethan commencer son acte abominable...


	8. Chapter 7

-CHAPITRE 7-

Je sens que le soleil est levé, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis tellement bien. Je me tourne, pour essayer de me rendormir, quelque chose me pique le visage. Un brin d'herbe sans doute. Alors que je suis sur le point de me rendormir profondément, je sens quelque chose de glacé me tomber dessus, je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis... trempée juste qu'aux os. Au dessus de moi, je vois Victoire rayonnante de me torturer ainsi dès le matin.

-Alors tu peux te lever ou est ce que je dois aller chercher une nouvelle bassine d'eau ?

Je grogne. Ne me laissera t-elle jamais tranquille. C'est déjà le 2 ème jour que je passe avec eux mais j'ai l'impression que cela dure depuis une éternité.

-Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas entendu ?

-Je me lève.

Très bien dépêche toi si tu veux retourner dans la remorque, parce que sinon on t'attache les pieds avec une corde et on te laisse traîner derrière.

-J'arrive.

-Plus vite que sa.

Je me met debout. J'ai horriblement mal à la tête, je cours dans le buisson et vomi toute mes tripes. Ah bah voilà ! Je ne mange rien mais je vomi. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? Je regarde l'endroit ou se trouve Victoire et la ou l'eau mouille encore l'endroit ou j'étais il y a quelque seconde. Je dormais au milieu du champs ?

-Aller Victoire laisse là décuver en paix. La pauvre, c'est sa première gueule de bois !

-Elle a bu ?

-Sois pas jalouse ma belle, je t'expliquerai en chemin, aller en route.

-J'arrive. Dépêche toi un peu la morveuse.

J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui c'est passer hier. Ethan dis que j'ai bu, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je me rappelle aller discrètement à la tente pour piquer un peu à manger seulement une main me prend par derrière et.. après c'est le trou noir. Je me dépêche de les rattraper, n'ayant aucune envie de leur courir après. Je saute dans la remorque, m'assoie le plus confortablement possible, ce qui n'est pas chose facile et ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine en essayant de me souvenir de la nuit dernière. Mais rien à faire, ma tête tourne et j'ai encore envie de vomir. Je me vide par dessus la remorque, dégoûté le m'essuie avec le revers de ma manche. Ce que je remarque me terrifie. J'ai des griffures pleins le bras. Je soulève mon tee shirt, sur le ventre, ma poitrine, mon cou. Je me frotte doucement les jambes, j'ai mal. Je constate que j'ai aussi des griffures à cet endroit ainsi que sur les pieds. Tiens.. J'en ai aussi su les fesses ainsi qu'entre les cuisses. Mais comment j'ai fais pour me griffer à des endroits pareils . Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, c'est insupportable ! Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose de grave m'est arrivé cette nuit..

On s'arrête une demi heure plus tard, laissant le temps à tout le monde de faire ses besoins. Alors que je me rhabille, j'entends quelqu'un arriver. Vite, je me dépêche de reboutonner mon pantalon, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un me voit dans cette tenue. De bras musclé m'entoure alors, et j'entends Ethan qui me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercier pour cette nuit superbe passé avec toi. J'ai vraiment apprécier et je suis prêt à remettre sa quand tu seras d'accord. Bien sur que tu es d'accord n'est ce pas ? Sinon tu sais à quoi t'attendre si jamais tu oses refuser. Je me suis montré délicat hier, pour ta première fois je ne voulait pas te brusquer mais sache que si jamais tu résiste je peux être très violent...

Il me retourne et rapproche son visage du mien, il m'embrasse avec la langue. Quand il s'arrête enfin j'ai le souffle court et des larmes baignent mon visage. Quand il m'a embrasser, j'ai revu des images j'étais dans une tente avec lui, il était sur moi et m'enlevait mon tee shirt mais... c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Allez dépêche toi, Victoire ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment voyons.

-Attend. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait au juste ?

-Huuum. Disons que toi et moi avons passé une nuit extra, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

-On a … ?

-Non non c'est impossible je dois me souvenir. Il ment, j'en suis sur c'est juste pour me faire peur.

Il s'en va, mais au dernier moment, se retourne reviens vers moi et plaque ses mains sur ma poitrine.

-Tu as vraiment un corps magnifique tu sais... Ce serait un tel gâchis de ne pas en profiter.

Il soulève mon tee shirt et m'embrasse le ventre. Je le sens alors qui remonte jusqu'à mes seins, il me fait mal. Je le gifle de toutes mes forces. Il n'a pas le droit de me toucher. Son regard mon transperce, son visage tordu par la haine me terrifie.

-tu veux jouer comme ça. Très bien, prépare toi à souffrir ma belle.

Il s'avance m'embrasse et me mords la lèvre. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir il agrippe les cheveux et me balance sur le coter.

-Bouge toi. Sinon ce n'est pas de Victoire que tu vas avoir peur mais de moi, pétasse.

Je saigne de la lèvre, et mes côtes sont atrocement douloureuse, un énorme caillou se trouve juste là ou Ethan m'a balancé. Je me relève péniblement et marche en boitant. Maintenant que j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a fait, je tremble rien qu'en pensant qu'il se trouve derrière moi et qu'il me martyrise à nouveau.

Victoire nous attend, comme elle ne peut défouler sa colère sur personne d'autre elle me donne un coup de pieds dans le tibia et sourit voyant Ethan arriver.

-Tu as été obligé d'aller la chercher ?

-Ne t'en fais pas sœurette. Il a commencer à payé, mais ce n'est que le début...

Ensemble, ce sont des démons. Ils vont devant en rigolant me laissant seule. Je remonte avec difficultés dans la remorque. Je les entends encore de là ou je suis.

-Alors Ethan, qu'est ce que tu lui fais hier ?

-Disons qu'elle a perdu quelque chose cette nuit là.

-Quoi donc ?

-Sa virginité.

-Tu as osé ? Bien j'avais peur que tu n'es pris de la pitié pour cette gamine ingrate. C'était comment ?

-Super. Et je pense que je la referais encore mienne aussi longtemps qu'elle vivra.

-Profites en. Sa vie risque d'être courte.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien me rassasier sur ce point là.

Je n'entend plus rien mais je suis sous le choc. Alors c'était vrai ? Ethan m'a... violé ? C'est tellement dur à croire. Toutes les souvenirs de la vieille me reviennent en mémoire. Il m'a griffer, embrasser violemment et il m'a saouler. Voilà pourquoi je vomis, j'ai mal à la tête et je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me sens honteuse, je pleure de rage, contre lui ce monstre, je pleure d'avoir perdu ma virginité, je pleure pour la souffrance que j'ai ressentit, je pleure parce que à l'âge de 16 ans, personne n'est destiné à vivre de pareilles atrocité.

Un caillou ricoche dans la remorque, laissant mes peurs de coter. Un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Qui s'amuse à me lancer des cailloux dessus ?

-Psssst ! Eh oh !

Je me lève, et me penche pour savoir qui m'appelle. Quand je vois qui c'est je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise. C'est...


	9. Chapter 8

-CHAPITRE 8-

Psssst ! Eh oh !

Je me lève, et me penche pour savoir qui m'appelle. Quand je vois qui c'est je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise. C'est un des hommes gris de Victoire et Ethan, cependant il n'est pas comme les autres il doit avoir le même âge qu'Ethan. Il a des cheveux brun en frange qui lui gène les yeux. Quand il voit que je l'ai remarquer il me fait son plus beau sourire.

-Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lou. Et toi ?

-Timéo.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-17 ans. Le même âge que toi non ?

-Non, j'ai 16 ans.

-Huuu. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? D'habitude Victoire et Ethan ne prennent jamais de gosses pendant les voyages. Tu as vraiment du les énerver !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est à cause de mes parents, ils ont tué leur mère.

-Quoi ? Attend ! Tu vas me dire que tu es la fille de Katniss et Peeta ?

-Oui.

-Ah je comprends mieux !

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux ?

-Mon père est mort pendant la bataille qu'on mené tes parents. Ma mère qui n'étais pas très stable est devenu folle. Elle n'a -pas pu m'élever et j'avais peur de la perdre. Je faisait pleins de petits boulot pour essayer de nous maintenir en vie mais ça ne suffisait plus. Victoire et Ethan m'ont trouvé un jour alors que j'étais entrain de mendier, ils m'ont proposé se job avec un bon salaire et depuis je les suis dans tous leurs voyages.

-En quoi consiste ton travail ?

-Oh je suis leur serviteur.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur .. ?

-Si parfois. Quand ils sont en colère c'est sur moi qu'il tape comme je ressens la douleur. Ensuite il me fiche la paix. C'est surtout des coups de Victoire que je me prend pour Ethan je dois aller dans les villages lui chercher des jeunes filles, de ton âge ou plus jeunes. Il les viols et j'ai la tâche de les ramener le lendemain. Bien sur elles ne se souviennent de rien mais quand elles voient que je les tiennes dans mes bras elles s'affolent et pensent que c'est moi l'auteur de leurs souffrances. Je me prend des coups de bâtons des villageois, on me jette des pierres parfois.

-Oh mon dieu.. Mais tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ?

-Tu es folle ! Si jamais je pars, ils retrouveront ma mère et la tuerons de leur mains. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que ce soit à elle d'endurer une situation pareille. Elle a déjà suffisamment de souffrance en elle.

-Tu es vraiment courageux.

-Mouais. N'empêche j'aurais préféré que mon père soit encore là pour nous protéger.

-Toi aussi tu en veux à mes parents ? Tu vas me violer en me soûlant ? Si c'est sa laisse moi tranquille j'ai déjà donner.

Je me rassois dans la remorque. Personne ne peut donc être gentil avec moi ici ?

-Hey Lou ! Arrête c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Oh allez fait pas la tête !

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Lou, pardonne moi.

-Je ne réponds pas, j'attends la suite.

-Tu dis qu'Ethan t'a violer ?

-Oui et alors ?

-C'est bizarre. D'habitude il ne s'encombre pas des filles une fois qu'il leurs à fait ce qu'il en veut. Il ne doit pas en avoir finit avec toi !

-Tu dis sa pour me faire peur ou quoi ? Parce que sache que maintenant je suis terrifié !

-Ce que je dis, c'est que ça fait bientôt 6 ans que je bosses pour eux. Je les connais.

-N'empêche. On peut parler d'autres choses ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-District 4 et toi ?

-Du 12.

-Ah oui bien sur, les amants maudits du district douze...

-Tu les connais ?

-Bien sur. Ma mère parle d'eux parfois quand elle arrive à faire des phrases complètes.

-Ta mère les connaissaient ?

-Faut croire.

-Raconte, c'est quoi le district 4 ? La pêche c'est sa ?

-Exact. J'adore pêcher, c'est d'ailleurs un des travail que je réussissais le mieux ! Avec l'argent que je récoltais je pouvais acheter à manger pour une semaine.

-Mais c'est la misère dans ton district ?

-Après qu'Ethan et Victoire soit passer par là oui. Tout le monde croit que c'est au district 13 que sa à commencer mais non. C'est comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-Huuum.

Nous continuâmes à parler de nos district respectifs. Et je trouvais que le district 4 était vraiment fascinant. Nous nous arrêtions pour la nuit, je crois que Timéo à eu des ennuis à cause de moi, car quand il est passé près de moi il avait un bleu sur la joue, alors que je lui fis un petit signe il ne me regarda pas. J'avais de la peine pour lui, je me referma un peu plus sur moi même en comprenant que de parler avec quiquonc je lui causerai des soucis. Je ne veux en aucun cas être source de problème.

-Alors Lou on rêvasse ?

-Laisse moi tranquille.

C'était Ethan, la nuit étant tombé il m'a apporté à manger ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau pleine. Exactement comme la nuit dernière...

-Je t'ai vu parler avec ce miséreux du District 4.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Alors tu es mienne. Tu m'appartiens. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler à d'autres homme que moi. Sauf si c'est pour te punir.

Je ne répondis pas. Après tout je n'avais rien à répondre, j'allais revivre l'enfer cette nuit encore.

Tiens regarde ce que j'ai apporté. C'est un joujou de ma sœur. Il n'a pas servit depuis longtemps alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion..

Son rire me glaça le sang, il avait apporté un fouet. Mais ce n'étais pas la seule chose qu'il avait amené. Une ombre s'approcha et Ethan lui tendit le fouet.

-Cette nuit, je ne te ferai rien. Ce sera lui qui utilisera le fouet. Alors c'est excitant n'est ce pas.

Oh non. Si c'est un de ces hommes musclé je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir vivante et mourir sous les coups de fouet n'étais sûrement pas une belle façon de finir sa vie...

-Vas y fouette la, je vais juste enlever ces vêtements comme sa tu as tout le corps pour la marquer à vie. N'y va pas doucement, elle en a dans les tripes cette petite.

Il s'approche de moi pour me déshabiller.

-Non ! NON laisse moi !

-Arrête ou je vais chercher un deuxième fouet.

Il m'enleva mes habits, en profitant pour me caresser la poitrine, ainsi que les cuisses. Je pleure de honte.

-Hum. Un corps si magnifique c'est tellement dommage de te faire subir sa..

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

Il me pris le menton de toutes ces forces, collant son visage brûlant contre le mien.

-Tu ne me tutoie pas compris. Et si je suis obligé, tu es une vilaine fille donc tu dois être punie. De plus, je suis sur que ce spectacle va beaucoup m'exciter. Je vais avoir du mal à me retenir jusqu'à demain soir. Surtout ne crie pas trop fort petite, sinon tu risques d'alerter tout le campement. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tous mes hommes te voient dans cette tenue n'est ce pas ?

Je capitule.

-Tu vois quand tu veux. Allez, c'est partit.

Je croyais que c'était la pire chose de ma vie seulement quand je vis celui qui aller me faire endurer sa, tout s'écroula non c'est pas possible.

Je sanglota, il me regarda avec peine. Je vis qu'il me chuchota quelque chose, cependant je ne l'entendis pas..

Le premier coup de fouet s'abattit sur ma cuisse. Le deuxième sur mon bras droit. Ainsi de suite... Ethan avait un sourire écarlate. Quand à celui qui me frappait ses yeux était baignés de larmes...


	10. Chapter 9

-CHAPITRE 9-

Ethan ne m'a pas violé cette nuit la. Il a dit que j'étais repoussante dans cet état. Il est partit, il avait amené une jeune fille dans sa tente.

Timéo lui était terrifié.

-Lou ..

-C'est pas grave.

-Si je..

-Non. C'est pas ta faute. J'ai vu que tu as souffert autant que moi. Je .. je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir alors s'il te plaît laisse moi maintenant.

-Bien sur.

Il sortit, la mort dans l'âme. Mon corps est ravagé, je suis en sang, la douleur est insurmontable, je ne peux pas levé mes bras ni même bougé mes pieds. Heureusement, malgré les ordres d'Ethan, Timéo réussit à le convaincre de ne pas me frapper aux visages. Il lui a dit que même lui ne voudrait plus me voir. Malgré sa réticence, Ethan à accepte. Je m'allonge doucement sur le sol, mais les blessures donc mon dos son horrible, je réussit à trouver une position plus ou moins agréable. Alors que je tombe de sommeil, je vois Timéo revenir avec une bassine d'eau et une éponge. Il regarde autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne s'aperçoit qu'il soit retourner ici.

Lou c'est moi. Ne parle pas, tu peux dormir je ne vais rien te faire. J'ai apporté de quoi nettoyer tes plaies, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'infecte. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois ressentir mais … je suis profondément désolé. J'ai essayer de ne plus penser à tout sa mais c'est impossible. Aller je vais tout te nettoyer, les blessures cicatriseront plus vite.

A peine il effleure mon bras que je serre les dents, sa ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Je ne tient plus et tombe de fatigue. Dans la nuit, je ressent une pression douce sur mon front comme un baiser apaisant, mon père me faisant souvent des baisers sur le front quand je m'endormais par terre. Les souvenirs d'enfances m'envahissent et me font tout oublier. Juste pour la nuit, mais c'est amplement suffisant.

En me réveillant, tous mes muscles me tirent. Mais la douleur est beaucoup moins cuisante que cette nuit. Timéo a fait du bon boulot, il faut que je pense le remercier. J'arrive tout doucement à me lever. Je remarque alors que je suis en sous vêtement, Ethan a emporté mes habits hier. Comment je vais faire moi ? Comme par magie, Victoire entre dans la tente et regarde mon corps meurtri, une lueur de plaisir brûle dans ses yeux.

Eh bien Timéo a fait du bon boulot. Tiens des vieux vêtements, ils vont cacher tes blessures. On va arriver au district 7 en fin de journée, je ne voudrais pas que tu attires l'attention. On a quelqu'un à retrouver.

Elle me balance les vêtements par terre. Elle doit se douter que me baisser et très douloureux, elle me regarde faire. Je sers les dents en évitant de me donner en spectacle devant se monstre. Je m'habille, faisant très attention de ne pas appuyer sur les marques encore saignantes.

Oh tiens. Ethan a dit qu'il voulait que tu marches à coter de la remorque. Et c'est ce cher Timéo qui va te tirer si jamais tu essayes de t'échapper.

Elle me menotte les mains, et tire sur la corde. Je grimace de douleur, elle a fait exprès de les mettre sur mes marques. Timéo attend devant la tente, et attrape la corde avec douceur. Il va à mon rythme, il sait que la corde frotte sur mes blessures, m'arrachant un cri à chaque fois. Je rapproche de lui, Ethan n'est pas dans le coin.

-Timéo, je voulais te dire merci pour avoir été au petits soins avec moi hier, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Arrête ne me remercie pas. C'était la seule chose que j'ai pu faire pour toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire au district 7 ?

-Ils veulent accomplir une petite vengeance personnelle.

-Contre qui ?

-Chut. Ethan est là. Désolé mais je vais devoir me montrer brusque. Je ne veux pas avoir à te frapper encore une fois.

-Oui t'inquiète, je sers les dents.

-Courage Lou.

Il tire brutalement sur la corde, je sais que je devais m'y attendre mais la douleur est sans égal. Ethan s'approche, satisfait de ce qu'il a vu.

-Alors Lou, comment va tu ce matin ?

-Ça peut aller.

-Très bien. Ce soir sa va être plutôt dur de nous rejoindre pour passer la nuit ensemble. Tu seras tranquille, Timéo veillera sur toi. Personne ne doit t'approcher.

-Bien.

Je suis soulagé, enfin une nuit sans souffrance. Je pourrais parler tranquillement avec Timéo. Nous nous arrêtons plusieurs fois et en fin d'après midi nous arrivons enfin à destination. Notre convoi ne passe pas inaperçu, tout le monde nous remarque, Victoire à enlever mes menottes mais deux hommes gris sont posté derrière moi. Je sens leur regard perçant dans mon dos. J'implore les passant du regard mais aucun ne peut m'aider, ils ne vont pas tarder à vivre eux aussi l'enfer. Je me demande qui va subir la colère d'Ethan et Victoire.

Je remarque une jeune femme, elle a les cheveux court, noir, et sourit joyeusement. Elle me dit quelque chose, peut être que mes parents m'ont déjà parlé d'elle. Elle se retourne et je vois son visage, oui c'est elle. Ma mère m'a montré le livre, je suis sur que c'est elle. Je veut lui faire un geste mais tout le monde s'arrête, Ethan pointe son arme sur la jeune femme et lui tire dessus. Elle s'effondre je hurle de terreur. Je n'ai plus de doute maintenant, cette jeune femme s'est...


	11. Chapter 10

-CHAPITRE 10-

Je n'ai plus de doute maintenant, cette jeune femme s'est Johanna Mason. Une amie de ma mère. Celle qui voulait la mort de Snow, et de Coin.

Le schéma dans ma tête se fait plus clair, Victoire et Ethan veulent se venger, ils vont tuer ceux qui ont fait partit des amies de mes parents. En voyant Johanna tomber je veux accourir à son secours mais les gardes me retiennent. Je regarde Ethan, il me sourit, il sait que j'ai tout compris. Timéo à le regard sombre, est ce qu'il est au courant lui aussi ? Sûrement.

Johanna insulte Ethan de tous les noms, Victoire s'approche et lui fat subir le même sort qu'a mes parents. Sauf que Johanna n'a pas d'enfants. Pas de mari. Pas de famille. Personne ne viendra à son secours. Je baisse la tête, je refuse de regarde cette injustice. Victoire éclate de rire, Ethan lui sourit. Voilà, Johanna est morte, et eux ils sont heureux. Soudain, une idée me vient en tête, si ils attaquent toutes personnes qui ont été en contact avec mes parents, ils ont du s'en prendre à Annie ! Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et de son fils depuis si longtemps. Il faut que je demande à Timéo, après tout c'est son district je suis sur qu'il pourra m'en dire plus.

Les personnes qui étaient dans la rue sont morts de peur, ils n'osent pas aller aider Johanna, la défendre. Les hommes gris récupère le corps et le mettent dans la remorque. Nous partons, comme si rien ne s'était passer. La vieille femme qui était à coter de Johanna est en larme, je vais la voir pour la réconforter.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces monstres vont payer.

Cela dure depuis si longtemps, ne pourront nous dont jamais vivre tranquillement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Timéo me tire des bras de la vieille dame en me ramenant vers nos véhicules.

-Tu as perdu la tête Lou ?

Quoi ? Je venais seulement en aide à cette pauvre dame !

-Tu oublie ou tu es ? Ethan ne va pas tarder à revenir te surveiller alors arrête de batifoler et donne moi tes mains, je vais te rattacher.

-Je ne batifole pas. Et fais doucement ! J'ai mal aux poignets tu devrais le savoir non ?

-Tu sais que je m'en veux. N'aggrave pas les choses.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, allez viens.

Il a raison, a peine avons nous le temps d'avancer qu'Ethan arrive.

-Alors petite Lou, tu sais qui était cette jeune femme.

Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre, je tente un regard vers Timéo mais il ne montre aucune émotion.

-c'était Johanna Mason.

-Très bien. Tu as compris notre but alors ?

-Tuer.

-Oui bien sur, mais on en tue pas n'importe qui. Enfin si, mais des personnes en particuliers doivent mourir.

-Ceux qui se sont rebeller et tuer votre mère.

-Je voulais insulter Coin, mais je sais que je risquais de l'énerver. Et puis, je veux en savoir un peu plus.

-Exact. Elles doivent payer tu comprends. Eux, mais aussi leurs enfants, c'est pourquoi tu vas mourir toi aussi.

-Je le sais.

J'ai une voix tremblante mais j'essaye de rester de marbre, en copiant le visage de Timéo. Sauf que tout cela me terrifie. Peut être avec le temps... Je me rappel alors que je n'ai pas de temps, je serais sûrement tuer en même temps que mes parents. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est notre prochaine destination.

Bon maintenant que c'est fait nous avons du temps devant nous ! Je ne te rejoindrait pas cette nuit, Timéo tu seras charger de la surveiller. Et ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux.

-Oui.

Il retourne au coté de sa sœur. Je regarde Timéo, son visage est marqué par la douleur, mais il a un vrai charme. Peut être qu'il a une petite amie, là bas, dans son district.

-Bon allez viens Lou, je t'accompagne dans la chambre. Je te préviens ce n'est pas du luxe !

-Une chambre ?

-Oui Victoire en a pris pour cette nuit, nous partirons demain à l'aube.

-D'accord.

Une fois arrivé, la nuit est déjà tombé. Même si Timéo fait partit des hommes en gris, il n'a pas une grosse ration de nourriture. Nous mangeons sans bruit, je me sens gêner avec lui.

-Tu veux aller te coucher.

-Non. Et toi ?

-Moi non plus, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil.

-Pour moi c'est pareil.

On débarrasse la table, et nous nous installons sur le canapé.

-Timéo ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'a bien dit que Victoire et Ethan étaient allé au District 4 ? Chez toi ?

-Oui c'est sa. Pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais... Ma mère m'a souvent parler d'un courageux combattant qui lui as sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'a mon père. Il s'appelle Finnick. Finnick Odair. Malheureusement il est mort décapité par des mutations génétiques de lézard. Il avait une femme.. Annie. Sa mort l'a dévasté, elle a mis au monde un petit garçon mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelle depuis sa naissance. Je voulais te demander..

-Quoi ?

Je m'arrête devant son ton cassant. Il a l'air blesser. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Euh .. est ce que tu sais si elle a survécu

-Oui.

-Et son fils ?

-Il est vivant.

Bon, très bien. Il faudrait les prévenir, c'est sûrement là bas que nous partirons demain.

-Pas la peine, ils sont au courant.

-Ah ! Ils se cachent ?

-Non.

-Alors ils font quoi ?

-Annie est seule, et au bord de la folie, tandis que son fils, est obligé de servir Ethan et Victoire depuis 6 longues années.

-Mais...

Il me regarde avec insistance et je comprend ce qu'il veut me dire. C'est lui. Timéo Odair. Le fils de Finnick et d'Annie. Il est dans la même position que moi. Il va mourir. Des larmes coulent sur son visage.

-Timéo Odair n'est ce pas.

-Oui

-Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit avant ?

-Parce que je craignais pour toi, tu avais l'air tellement tourmenté que je ne voulais pas te révéler cette information. De plus comme tu es la fille des Mellark je pensais que tu comprendrais toute seule, tu es longue à la détente ma vieille !

-Eh oh, je ne te permet pas, mon vieux !

On éclate de rire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ça fait fait du bien comme si une nouvelle forme d'espoir était née. Après avoir parler sur nos triste sort je lui demande si il sait quel sera notre prochaine destination.

-Aucune idée. Sait tu ou est ce que Haymitch et Effie habitent ?

-Ils sont au district 9 normalement. Effie l'a obliger à parcourir tous les districts.

-Hum. Ils ont un enfants ensemble ?

-Oui une fille, elle s'appelle Isy.

-D'accord. Alors c'est sûrement là bas que nous irons demain.

-Oui...

Je ne suis pas réjouis à cette idée, après tout Haymitch et Effie ont toujours été très proche de moi. Isy est une très bonne amie elle à 18 ans mais elle accompagne toujours ses parents pendant leurs périples. Je voudrais la revoir et pouvoir la sauver, pas question qu'elle subisse le même sort que moi et Timéo. Tant que nous sommes la il y a de l'espoir pour elle. Je me rapproche de Timéo et lui prend la main. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Nos visages se rapproche, je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Nos lèvres sont si proches..

Quand soudain la porte claque, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon mains dans la mains sont à la rentrée, ils sont en pleurs. Ils sont tellement triste qu'ils ne remarquent pas dans qu'elle position Timéo et moi nous trouvons. Je me lève et je m'approche d'eux.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Tu es qui toi ? Et ton amoureux là bas c'est qui ?

-Ce n'est pas mon amoureux.

-On s'en fiche !

Timéo me rejoint, son étonnement est aussi fort que le mien.

-Moi c'est Timéo et elle s'est Lou.

-Vos noms de familles.

Je soupire, à tous les coups de sont des espions envoyé par Ethan pour nous gâcher la soirée.

-Lou Mellark. Et Timéo Odair. Maintenant dis nous qui vous êtes.

-Je m'appelle Riley j'ai 16 ans comme toi, lui c'est Jesse il a 15 ans.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On s'est dit que vous pourriez sûrement nous aider.

-Vous aider à faire quoi exactement ?

-A nous enfuir voyons !

-A nous enfuir ? Mais vous êtes qui à la fin !

-On est les enfants de …..


	12. Chapter 11

-CHAPITRE 11-

-On est les enfants de Johanna Mason !

-Johanna avait des enfants ?

-Ben oui, sinon on serait pas là.

Le choc. Johanna a des enfants ? Mais avec qui ? D'après mes parents elle n'a jamais rencontré d'homme avec qui elle veuille faire sa vie. Elle a même demander à Peeta si il ne voulait pas abandonner Katniss pour venir habiter avec elle, dans le district 7. Naturellement, il a refusé. Je n'ose pas demander à Riley qui est son père, après tout sa mère est morte elle a assez de problème comme ça.

On a vu ce type l'assassiner sur la place. Je voulais crier, courir pour la rejoindre mais c'est là que je t'ai aperçu. Tu ressemble beaucoup à Katniss. J'en ai déduis que tu t'étais fais prendre par ses monstres. Je ne voulais pas vivre la même chose. Je suis aller chercher Jesse à la maison et nous nous sommes enfuit. Peu de temps après, nous avons vu les hommes en gris fouiller la maison, et la brûler entièrement. Tout est partit en fumée sous nos yeux.

Elle marque une pose dans son récit. Des larmes perles au coin de ses yeux. Jesse lui serre la main, mais voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à en dire d'avantage il continu à sa place.

-On vous à remarqué tous les deux. Vous sembliez différent des autres. Alors on vous à suivis. Malheureusement des gardes étaient postés devant votre porte, on a du faire diversion pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Et nous voilà. On doit s'enfuir !

-Attend une minute s'il te plaît. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous vous pouvez. Nous non. Ils tiennent ma vie en l'échange de celle de mes parents. Pareil pour Timéo. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à eux.

-Tu es vraiment une bécasse. Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Tu es si bête que sa ? Ils vont tous vous tuer ! Toi, Timéo, vos parents tout le monde va y passer ! Et ce n'est pas en jouant les serviteurs que vous allé allonger votre temps de vie. On est venu pour vous aider. Si tu veux rester ici pour te faire tuer et torturer c'est ton choix.

Ces dures paroles me claquent en pleines figures. Bien sur qu'elle a raison. On va mourir. J'ai refusé par peur, je ne veux pas énerver Ethan. Mais je me sens débile fasse à Riley qui a tout compris, qui voit la réalité en face. Après tout on peut mourir d'un instant à un autre. Et je ne veux plus supporter les tortures d'Ethan.

Je me lève pour me mettre en face d'elle.

-Tu as raison. C'est d'accord on vient avec vous, n'est pas Timéo ?

-Je suis prêt.

-Bon très bien ! Vous êtes plus facile a convaincre que ce que je pensais. Aller on y va.

-Oui.

On s'approche de la porte mais les hommes en gris reviennent, l'un deux saigne de la tête.

-Bon sang ! Mais c'était quoi votre diversion ?

-On leur a lancé des pierres dessus, et puis on a fait le tour du district pendant qu'ils nous poursuivaient. J'imagine qu'ils sont très énervé.

-Sans blague ! Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Et si c'était Ethan qui revenait ?

-Oh arrête de nous engueuler !

-Eh oh vous deux sa suffit maintenant.

Timéo me lance un regard de reproche. Je m'arrête et tente d'analyser la situation. Si ils ne nous voient pas on peut sortir tranquillement par derrière.

Heureuse de mon plan, je le suggère aux autres. Étant donner que nous n'en avons pas d'autres ils acceptent.

On se dirige vers le fond, on ouvre la porte et on tombe sur... Victoire. Et Ethan. Merde. Ils entrent en fracas dans la chambre, je hurle de terreur et pousse tout le monde à partir de l'autre coter. Mais des hommes gris nous attendent, sourire aux lèvres. Pas question qu'on se fasse prendre, mais je ne vois aucune issus, à pars la fenêtre... Je n'hésite pas une seconde, je frappe dans le verre de toutes mes forces, la fenêtre me résiste, je prends alors la bûche qui se trouve sous mes pieds. La fenêtre se brise en mille morceaux, ma main et en sang mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Ethan et Victoire sont pris par surprise, alors que tout le monde sort par la fenêtre, ils nous tirent dessus. Par chance personne n'est touché mais ils ne vont pas abandonner.

Timéo m'attrape par le bras, je tire fermement sur la main de Riley qui elle tient celle de Jesse. Nous courons aussi vite que nous le pouvons, j'entends tous les hommes gris à nos trousses. Brusquement, un homme attrape Timéo et l'entraîne dans une maisonnette sombre. Je ne veux pas le perdre de vu et lui cours après, Riley me retient.

-Lou arrête ! Si il s'est fait prendre on ne peut rien pour lui !

-Je m'en fiche. Je vais à son secours.

Mon choix est sans appel, elle doit le comprendre car elle hoche la tête et me suis. On entre dans la maison en forçant brutalement la porte.

Ce que nous voyons nous arrête net.


	13. Chapter 12

-CHAPITRE 12-

-Timéo est là. Vivant. Entrain de prendre le thé avec l'homme qui l'a enlevé.

-Riley s'approche de lui et le gifle.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prend espèce d'idiot ? Tu crois pas que la situation est légèrement grave ? Pendant qu'on courre -pour se sauver toi tu bois un café ?

-Eh oh Riley, descendre d'un ton s'il te plaît. Cet homme nous offre sa maison pour nous protéger, c'est un ami de ta mère. Alors on reste là le temps que sa se calme.

-Que sa se calme ? Tu te fiche de moi ! Ils sont à nos trousses ! Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de nous avoir trouver. Tu le sais très bien lors explique toi. Maintenant !

Timéo ne se presse pas le moins du monde. Il finit tranquillement son café sans un regarde pour Riley, qui elle fulmine. Une fois sa tasse vide, il l'a pose dans l'évier.

Alors, on va attendre là tranquillement que sa se calme. Enfin si sa se calme. Cet homme a des armes, il peut nous aider. Il a aussi une lettre de Johanna pour vous. Pas la peine de vous énerver, on va rester ici que quelque instant. Ensuite, Mark va nous expliquer le plan

Je regarde le Mark en question, il est grand, brun et très musclé. Il acquiesce le discours de Timéo, je me dis que si Timéo lui fais confiance alors moi aussi.

-Ok c'est d'accord, je marche.

Timéo me remercie du regard, il tourne la tête et dévisage Riley.

-Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Mais je vous préviens si vous êtes des boulets avec Jesse on part tous les deux et on vous laisse à votre sort !

-Très bien.

Il se frotte la joue en lui jetant un regard complice.

-En tout cas tu as une sacré poigne ! Tu vas fait super mal à la joue !

Riley rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Eh oui faut pas me chercher. Bon, Mark c'est sa ? Donne nous la suite du plan.

Mark ne parle pas, il sort dans une pièce et ne revient qu'après 5 bonnes minutes. Les bras remplit de nourriture ainsi qu'une grande bouteille d'eau. Ainsi qu'une lettre qu'il remet dans les mains de Riley.

Il pose son butin sur la table, et nous invite à manger d'un signe de tête.

Je me jette littéralement sur le buffet. J'ai si faim !

Riley et Jesse ne se font pas prier non plus, en 5 minutes à nous trois nous avons tout dévorer. Une fois rassasier je regarde Mark plus attentivement, quelque chose cloche chez lui mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Riley s'est absentée quelques minutes avec Jesse, pour lire la lettre. J'ai de la peine pour eux, ils sont si jeunes. Ils reviennent ensemble, mains dans la mains, les yeux rougit signes qu'ils ont pleurés. Mais ils sont ensemble, et plus fort que jamais.

Il part chercher un bloc note, ainsi qu'un stylo et écrit. Il le donne ensuite a Timéo et c'est là que je comprend ce qui me dérange chez lui. C'est un muet.

-Timéo, cet homme c'est un muet ?

-Exact Lou. Il été un des serviteurs très proche de Snow lors de son « règne ». Il nous sera d'une grande aide.

-D'accord, alors qu'a t-il écrit sur le papier ?

-Il me dit qu'il possède d'une galerie qui passe sous le district 7, et qui arrive directement à la frontière du district 6.

-Hum c'est une bonne idée. Mais c'est à combien de jour de marche ?

-Une semaine.

-Ah quand même...

-Riley ? Jesse? Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Ben moi je suis d'accord.

-Ouais moi aussi.

-Il faut prévoir des provisions.

-T'inquiète, Mark a écrit qu'il avait des stocks de nourritures énormes !

-Ok sa marche. On par quand ?

-Quand vous voulez.

-Je suis d'accord pour maintenant.

Je hoche la tête, Timéo et Jesse aussi. Mark nous emmène dans son stock. Des sacs sont empilés, remplit à rabord de nourritures, couvertures, boissons etc...

Je suis estomaqué devant un tel spectacle. Il avait prévu le coup ?

Je perçois son regard qui me fixe, il me tend un papier ou il est inscrit « Peeta et Katniss ».

-Oui je suis leur fille, Lou.

Il gribouille sur son papier : « ils sont encore vivants ? »

-Oui normalement, je l'espère en tout cas.

Il froisse le papier et le met dans sa poche. Il se dirige vers les sacs et nous en donne un chacun. Puis un deuxième, leurs poids sont énormes ! Les marques du fouet me font encore souffrir, mais j'arrive à tenir le coups. Il suffit que je pose les sacs délicatement sur mes épaules pour éviter que sa ne frotte.

On se dirige vers la galerie secrète, en entrant à l'intérieur j'ai un mauvais pré sentiments. Je demande à Timéo ce qu'il en pense.

-Mais non Lou, t'inquiète c'est juste une impression. Tu n'as pas à tant faire, on est là.

Je remarque qu'il tient la main de Riley dans la sienne, il rougit et gêné se tourne. C'est mignon, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux. Je suis un peu jalouse, mais finalement je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressent pour lui.

Mark nous fait de grands signe d'adieu, je cours vers lui, le serre dans mes bras et le remercie pour tout. Je retourne vers les autres et je me retourne une dernière fois, il a les larmes aux yeux et me fait un signe. Son bras est tendu, avec trois doigts relevés. Le signe de mon district. De la rébellion. Il a confiance en moi, je suis toute émue. Aussi, je n'entend pas Jesse m'appeler, il est obligé de me tirer par le sac à dos. Bien sur il n'est pas au courant de mes blessures, un petit cri de douleur m'échappe et il m'interroge du regard.

-T'inquiète c'est rien.

-Ok si tu le dis. Mais ne traîne pas, on a un long chemin à faire.

-Oui oui j'arrive.

Je marche la tête baissé, en repensant au geste de Mark. Je dois marcher vraiment lentement, car lorsque je redresse la tête je ne vois plus mon petit groupe. Je suis seule, dans la nuit. Je sors alors la lampe poche accroché sur le coter du sac. J'entends un sifflement, mais il est si infime que je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'entends.

-TIMEOOOO ! RILEEEEY ! JESSEEEEEE !

Rien. Le sifflement persiste. Est ce que je suis devenue folle ?

Quelque chose de visqueux me touche la jambe. Je sursaute, tremblante de peur.

-Qui est là ? Ou-hou !

Plus rien. Je suis figé sur place. Je recommence à avancer. Quelque chose vient de me passer sur le pieds. Je l'ai sentit. Je l'éclaire avec ma lampe.

Je hurle, m'usant les cordes vocales. Je cours le plus loin possible de cette chose. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, pleins d'autres me poursuivent. J'ai compris ce que c'est. Ce sont des...


	14. Chapter 13

-CHAPITRE 13-

Plus rien. Je suis figé sur place. Je recommence à avancer. Quelque chose vient de me passer sur le pieds. Je l'ai sentit. Je l'éclaire avec ma lampe.

Je hurle, je m'use les cordes vocales. Je cours le plus loin possible de cette chose. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, pleins d'autres me poursuivent. J'ai compris ce que c'est. Ce sont des mutations génétiques. Ma mère en parle parfois, mais c'est rare. Quand mes parents abordent ce sujet sensible ma mère se bouche les oreilles et mon père se crispe. Ils sont méconnaissable, mais c'est dans ses moments que je comprends l'horreur qu'ils ont du vivres. Après une heure passé, ils sont allongé sur leur lit, mon père tenant fermement Katniss de toutes ses forces comme si elle allait partir, loin.

Une fois, j'ai entendu un bout de leurs conversation

-FLASH BACK-

-Peeta, j'ai si peur, peur qu'ils reviennent.

-Katniss calme toi. Je veillerai sur toi.

-Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi et Lou.

-Pour toujours.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé les avaient approché. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Leur amour est infini, mais maudit. Car le passé qu'ils ont derrière eux est parfois beaucoup trop lourd à porté, même à deux.

Les mutations génétiques qui sont devant moi ne sont pas comme celles du livres. Celles qui sont devant moi ont un corps de lézard mais une tête vipères. Une vipère énorme. Elles se rapprochent de moi, j'ai tellement peur que je cède à la panique, je hurle de toutes mes forces en appelant Timéo à mon secours. Mais une fois qu'il sera là qu'est ce qu'il va pouvoir faire de toute façon ? Se faire tuer. J'ai précipité la mort de mes amis. Du coup, je prends mon courage à deux mains et frappe la vipère avec ma lampe torche. Elle tombe durement sur le sol, contre un rocher pointu, ce qui lui ouvre le crâne. Elle est morte. J'ai tué une mutation génétique. Je repense alors aux armes que Mark nous a donner, j'espère que mon fusil fera l'affaire. Je tire une balle dans le corps d'une autre vipère, mais le trou se referme automatiquement. On courage défaille, je ne pourrais jamais sortir de là vivante. J'espère que Timéo et les autres ne m'ont pas entendus et qu'ils sont partis très loin. Peut être que ces créatures ne pourront pas les retrouver. Je regarde le cadavre que j'ai tué de mes propres mains. Je comprends une chose, elle est morte du coup qu'elle a reçu dans la tête. Ce n'est qu'une idée mais je tente le tout pour le tout et vise la tête. La bestiole avance encore quelque pas et s'effondre bruyamment sur le sol. La tête, voilà leur point faible. J'abats alors une dizaine d'entre elles, persuadée plus que jamais d'avoir gagné la bataille. Mais une chose m'a échappé. Les munitions. Je n'en ai plus, plus une seule. Je pointe le fusil sur elles, comme ci cela pouvait les effrayer. Cela ne marche pas. Je balance alors les cadavres qui se trouvent à mes pieds, peut être qu'ils pourront faire diversion un moment. Les créatures encore vivantes s'approchent des cadavres, les reniflent et commencent alors à les dévorer. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, elles sont entrain de dévorer leurs propres espèces. Cependant, je vois là une vraie chance de m'échapper, aussi je balance tous les corps essayant de former un mur, mais aussi un buffet géant. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui va les retenir très longtemps, mais cela suffira.

Je cours dans les tunnels le plus vite possible. Mes jambes me tirent, une douleur atroce vient de mes pieds. Mon sac rebondit sur mes blessures et m'arrache des grimaces de douleur. J'espère que Riley, Jesse et Timéo ne sont pas loin. J'entends des pas lourds me foncer dessus, je plisse les yeux pour savoir si ce sont de autres mutations génétiques arrivant de l'autre coter. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. Je percute quelqu'un, de toutes mes forces et je m'effondre à terre. Son poids m'écrase, je n'ai plus de souffle à cause ma course, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Le poids s'enlève d'un coup. C'est Timéo.

-Timéo...

-Respire Lou Respire !

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses un régime..

-Franchement Lou, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Il essaye d'être sérieux mais je vois qu'il meurt d'envie de me lancer une pique. Seulement il ne le fera pas, la situation n'a rien de drôle. Il m'aide à me relever et je tente avec peine de reprendre mon souffle. J'enlève mes chaussures et regarde l'état pitoyables de mes pieds. Ils sont couverts d'ampoules, la plupart d'entre elles saignent. Je remet délicatement mes chaussures. Riley pose son regard sur le mien.

-Tu étais ou bon sang ? On a bien dit qu'on devait rester grouper !

-Je sais je sais.

-Alors ? Explique toi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu courrais aussi vite, on dirait que tu as vu un monstre.

-Si tu savais ! C'est pire qu'un monstre Riley. Ce sont des mutations génétiques.

Jesse me regarde comme si j'avais l'air d'une folle.

-C'est quoi des mutations génétiques.

-Ce sont des créatures crées en laboratoire par le Capitole. Elles sont mauvaises, horribles, tueuses et sans aucune pitié. Celles que j'ai croisé était moitié lézard, moitié serpent. J'ai trouvé leur point faible, c'est leur tête. J'en ai abattu une dizaine environ, grâce au fusil de Mark. Mais je me suis retrouvé sans munitions. J'ai essayé de mettre les corps devant moi, pour faire barrage et me laisser du temps pour m'enfuir mais ce qui c'est passé était tout simplement dégouttant. Les mutations vivantes se sont approché des cadavres et les ont toutes _dévorés. _

Les yeux de Jesse sont remplis de dégou et de terreur. Je m'en veut de lui avoir fait peur, mais il faut qu'il sache ce qui nous attend maintenant que nous nous sommes enfuis. Timéo se rapproche de moi d'un ai songeur.

-Elles sont combien ?

-Approximativement je dirais une cinquantaine. Mais là encore j'étais dans la nuit, je n'ai pas pu toutes les apercevoir.

-Donc tu es entrain de dire que des mutations génétiques qui dévorent les leurs, et qui ressemblent à des lézards sont à nos trousses ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Très bien. Je peut savoir pourquoi est ce que nous sommes encore là à bavarder alors qu'elles peuvent nous rattraper et nous dévorer en un battement de cils ?

Sa question me prend de court. Et je réalise qu'il a raison. On part en courant, sans jamais regarder derrière.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est ce qu'on court à cette vitesse, mais je ne sens plus mes jambes et je fatigue à une vitesse impressionnante. Riley et Timéo courent l'un à coter de l'autre, sans perdre de vitesse. J'essaye de les rattraper aussi vite que je peux mais j'entends Jesse tomber derrière moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je ralentis et retourne en arrière pour l'aider à se relever. Il souffre autant que moi. Une fois relever je reprends mon souffle tranquillement, à l'allure ou nous allons les mutations sont sûrement loin derrière nous. Je m'appuie sur le mur pour me reposer mais celui ci s'effondre totalement sous mon poids. Je tombe en arrière sans pouvoir me rattraper. Heureusement pour moi, la chute n'est pas très haute, et je tombe contre le sol dur. Mes fesses sont douloureuses, Jesse qui arrive à me secours me soulève. Il regarde derrière moi avec des yeux ébahis. Je me retourne aussi, curieuse de savoir qu'est ce qu'il contemple. Je suis pétrifié sur place. Ce que je vient de trouver est magique.

-Riley ! Timéo ! Revenez ! Jesse et moi on à trouvé une ….


	15. Chapter 14

-CHAPITRE 14-

-Riley ! Timéo ! Revenez ! Jesse et moi on à trouvé une grotte !

Elle était énorme, avec des lits. Mais le plus incroyable était le plafond, il était fait de pierres turquoise, elles brillaient, se reflétant dans les pierres voisines.

C'était tout simplement magnifique. J'entre doucement, Jesse sur mes talons. Aucune d'entre nous ne parlions tellement nous étions subjugué. Plus rien ne comptait, juste ces pierres magnifiques au dessus de nous. C'est l'arrivé de Timéo et Riley qui nous sortit de notre rêverie. Maintenant c'était à leur tour, je les regardais émerveillés par la beauté de cette pièce, tout comme je l'étais.

Je lance un regard amusé à Jesse, Riley et Timéo se tiennent toujours par la main. Je me dirige vers le premier lit et m'assoie brutalement dessus. Mes jambes se reposent enfin, je peux respirer tranquillement. Jesse s'assoie à mes coter, il est aussi fatiguer que moi. Timéo et Riley reprennent leur esprit et se tourne vers nous. En voyant qu'ils se tiennent encore la main, ils se lâchent en rougissant. Timéo me regarde d'un air désolé, je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je suis jalouse et qu'une tension naisse entre eux à cause de moi. Je lui souris et il me jette un regard timide.

-Comment avez vous trouvez cet endroit féerique ?

-Je me suis adosser contre le mur pour me reposer et c'est la qu'il s'est effondrer.

-Merci Lou !

-De rien, au moins on a trouver un endroit pour se reposer.

-Oui.

Dans cette grande pièce il y a trois lits. Or nous somme quatre, je ne peux pas penser que l'un d'entre nous dorme par terre, on a besoin de se reposer.

Soudain une idée me vient à l'esprit, c'est le moment de laisser nos amoureux ensemble. Je m'approche de Jesse et lui souffle mon plan, il souris de toute ses dents et accepte joyeusement. Il a l'air vraiment heureux pour sa sœur. Je lance mon sac sur le lit d'en face, je me jette dessus et lance un clin d'œil à Jesse.

-Bon eh ben Lou si tu prends ce lit moi je prends celui là !

-C'est d'accord ! Timéo, Riley le lit qui est là bas est un deux places c'est parfait !

Timéo me regarde d'un air suspicieux mais accepte. Après tout il n'a pas le choix, Jesse me regarde tout content de lui. Riley, qui a sans doute sentit venir le coup s'approche vers moi et me chuchote un merci au creux de l'oreille. Je l'a prend dans mes bras. Avoir des gens à mes coter sa me fait vraiment du bien, je veux que Riley et Jesse soit en sécurité. Ce que nous avons vécu Timéo et moi n'arrivera plus, à aucun de nous quatre. Timéo entraîne Riley sur le lit, il dépose leurs sac. Je regarde notre petit groupe, un jeune de quinze à peine, une fille qui à perdu sa mère, un homme qui souffre dans le silence pour protéger la sienne. Et moi, une jeune fille avec des marques visibles sur tout le corps, qui s'est fait violer mais qui a encore ses deux parents en vie. Nous formons une bande bizarre mais nous sommes là les un pour les autres. Une grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, dans une situation pareille il est bizarre de ressentir sa mais je me sens heureuse, avec eux.

Une grande plaque métallique retient mon attention. Elle est placé à coter de l'entrée, je me demande à quoi est ce qu'elle peut bien servir. Je suis tellement concentré que je n'ai même pas entendu Timéo se glisser vers moi.

-Tu sais c'est vraiment cool se que tu as fait pour nous Lou.

-De rien Timéo, on doit se serrer les coudes.

-Ouais. Mais je pensais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé dans la maison tu m'en voudrais.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres problèmes. Et puis tu l'as trouver si tu es bien avec elle, je suis très heureuse pour toi.

-Merci Lou, t'es une chic fille.

-Je lui souris et reporte mon attention sur cette étrange plaque. Soudain je comprend.

-Lou, c'est quoi cette plaque ?

-J'ai compris !

-Quoi ? Tu as compris quoi ?

-Elle sert à cacher l'accès à la grotte c'est évident.

-De quoi ? Explique toi je comprends rien !

-Cette plaque fait exactement la même taille que l'entrée, elle sert à nous camoufler, des mutations génétiques je veut dire.

-Ah mais oui ! Très ingénieux ! Bravo Lou, décidément tu es indispensable à notre survie.

Je suis surprise par son compliment. Timéo est vraiment gentil. On essaye de bouger la plaque mais c'est impossible, elle est trop lourde pour nous. Jesse et Riley nous rejoigne.

-Bon alors à trois on soulève la plaque en même temps compris ?

-Compris

-1 … 2 … 3 !

On arrive à la soulever et à la placer juste devant la porte. Je me recule pour admirer le travail, mais je marche sur quelque chose d'étrange. C'est visqueux et collant. Je soulève mon pieds, un filet vert coule le long de la chaussure. Sa me répugne, je me demande d'où vient cette chose dégoûtante. Je fixe l'endroit ou était placé la plaque, juste derrière il y avait...


	16. Chapter 15

-CHAPITRE 15-

On arrive à la soulever et à la placer juste devant la porte. Je me recule pour admirer le travail, mais je marche sur quelque chose d'étrange. C'est visqueux et collant. Je soulève mon pieds, un filet vert coule le long de la chaussure. Sa me répugne, je me demande d'où vient cette chose dégoûtante. Je fixe l'endroit ou était placé la plaque, juste derrière il y avait un nid entier de chenilles vertes. Des chenilles qui ont des dents. Jesse crie, je me recule et trébuche sur une pierre, Timéo tire Riley vers le fond de la grotte. C'était sûrement ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu faire : bouger dans tous les sens. Les chenilles avancent vers moi, je me relève et rejoint les autres. Elles se jettent sur mon sac et commencent à le dévorer. Avec tout ce qu'il contient je ne peux pas le laisser à ses immondes bestioles. Je secoue mon sac, seulement une qui était bien accrocher atteint mon poignet et me mord avec ses dents pointues. Je l'écrase avec mon autre poing. Elle devient alors ce liquide verdâtre et gluant que j'ai encore sous la chaussure. Il ne doit pas y avoir d'autre moyen de les tuer, mais le faite de toutes devoir les écraser me répugne, c'est plus fort que moi. Je lance mon sac à Timéo et fonce vers le lit de Jesse qui est la prochaine cible, je porte le sac et un petit objet me tombe sur le pied. Un briquet. Mais oui ! Voilà la deuxième issue. Je prie que mon idée soit la bonne, je m'approche des chenilles et les brûlent. Elles hurlent. Les chenilles hurlent. Je suis tellement surprise par ce phénomène que j'hésite, mais voyant les autres je la balance dans le nid, suivi de trois autres qui sont encore en feu. Cela ne suffira pas malheureusement. Il faut brûler le nid directement, mais pour cela il faut s'approcher très très près. Je m'approche lentement, en essayant de ne pas m'agiter. Peine perdu, une chenille me monte sur la chaussure, suivie de trois petites. Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de me débarrasser que de secouer la jambe pour qu'elle tombe. Je vois Jesse terrorisé et je me ravise. Je suis à coter du nid je peux le faire, il ne faut pas que je les énerve d'avantage. Je m'approche en ignorant les deux morsures sur la cheville, je suis enfin devant ce nid. Il y a un nombre incalculable de chenille avec beaucoup de larves. Je m'arme de mon briquet et commence le massacre. Les chenilles brûlent les une après les autres, criant toutes ensemble formant un vacarme infernal. Je me débarrasse enfin des trois chenilles qui sont maintenant arrivé à la hauteur de la cuisse, je ne veux pas risquer de me brûler aussi je les écrase avec la main. Je suis à deux doigts de vomir mais je me retient.

Je recule et regarde si tout est bien brûler, fier du résultat je me retourne pour dire aux autres que c'est terminer. Tous les trois ils fixent ma jambe avec de gros yeux, je la regarde aussi et tombe à terre. Ma jambe est en sang, déchiqueter, aucune douleur cependant. Mais rien qu'a cette pensée la douleur devient cuisante, je crie de souffrance, s'approche avec un air désespéré. Mes mains me brûlent aussi, ces bestioles immondes ne m'ont pas seulement mordus. Leurs poils sont remplit de poisons, un poison qui est nocif à tout ceux qui le touche. Je m'effondre à terre et sombre dans les ténèbres. Moi qui voulait jouer au héros, je suis punie.


	17. Chapter 16

-CHAPITRE 16-

PAF. PAF. PAF. PAF.

Il y a ce bruit de fond qui me dérange depuis tout à l'heure, je voudrais bien leur dire d'arrêter mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à prononcer la moindre parole.

PAF. PAF. PAF.

J'entends une voix.

-Arrête Timéo, elle va se réveiller j'en suis sur.

-Tu es aveugle Riley ? Tu ne vois pas tout le poison qu'elles ont déposé sur elle ? Elle a directement perdu connaissance, tout sa pour détruire cet saleté de nid !

-Je sais bien, j'étais avec toi ! Mais arrête de la gifler elle a les joues toutes rouges.

-Si elle a mal, elle me poussera c'est le seul moyen de la réveiller.

-Comme tu veux.

Des bruits de pas s'éloignant de moi. PAF. PAF. Cette fois la douleur est présente, sur ma joue. Il continu, je voudrais lui dire d'arrêter, mais c'est impossible. Timéo s'effondre sur moi, et pleure de tout son corps. Je lève mon bras, pas bien haut certes mais suffisamment pour atteindre sa tête. Il est tellement triste qu'il ne perçoit pas ce petit geste de ma part, c'est pourtant le seul que je pourrai faire, mon corps est trop lourd, je n'arrive pas à le porter. Avec un dernier effort je lui tire les cheveux et m'endors profondément.

Je me suis réveiller, environ 1 heure après. Timéo, Riley et Jesse était là à m'attendre. Leurs visages tirés par des traits de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

Jesse à été le premier à remarquer que mes yeux s'étaient ouvert. Il a immédiatement prévenus Timéo et Riley. Je revois leur visage souriant penché sur moi, après m'avoir donné du pain j'ai réussit à me mettre debout. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient tous très fatigué. Ils avaient peur d'une nouvelle attaque des chenilles , je me suis proposé pour monter la garde. Riley et Jesse ont accepté directement, Timéo lui à été un peu plus difficile à convaincre.

-Mais Timéo je vient de dormir pendant plus de deux heures ! Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil je t'assure !

-Tu es encore sous l'effet du poison sa crève les yeux ! On va tourner pendant la nuit.

-Si tu veux, mais seulement si l'un d'entre vous se réveille.

-Dans ce cas j'accepte.

Je suis assise sur le lit, de nouveau hypnotisé par le plafond. Les marques des chenilles ont laissé de gros boutons rouges, mais il ne faut en aucun cas les gratter. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'ancien nid, je tasse la terre avec mes pieds, au moins cela bouchera la sortie si d'autres veulent revenir. Je regagne mon lit et entends le sifflement des lézards. Mon sang de fige, ils nous auraient retrouver ? J'hésite à réveiller Jesse, il dort profondément. Riley et Timéo sont couché sur leur lit, les bras de Timéo entoure la taille de son amoureuse. Je renonce et m'approche de la plaque métallique. Le sifflement se fait plus fort, les lézards sont entrain de passer juste devant nous. Je souris, au moins ils ne seront plus un problème. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, pensant à mes parents et mon district.

Plusieurs heures après, Jesse est réveillé. Je vois bien qu'il s'ennuie alors il me rejoint et nous discutons des Hunger Games, d'Ethan et Victoire. Il en sait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire.

-Jesse, je voulais te demander, qui est ton père ? Personne ne savait que ta mère avait un compagnon.

-Oh je ne sais pas, il travaille dans le district 2 maintenant. Il a vécu seulement quelque temps avec ma mère puis ils se sont séparé. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était parce que ensemble ils revivaient chaque jour l'horreur de la rébellion. Alors ils se sont séparé et personne ne l'a jamais revu.

Sa réponse me laisse perplexe, mes parents ont vécu à eux deux les pires horreurs du monde et pourtant ils sont encore ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, nous sommes tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées quand nous entendons les deux amoureux se réveiller. Timéo glisse un baiser sur la bouche de Riley qui a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne sais pas si ils ont remarqué que nous étions encore là, je tousse bruyamment et Timéo se retourne.

-Lou ! Alors bien dormi ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Super.

-Tu as les marques de la couette sur la joue.

-Ah bon.

J'éclate de rire, tellement la scène est drôle et puis il faut l'avouer j'ai besoin de me relaxer un peu. Le temps de déjeuner et de préparer nos affaires vient alors la question existentielle du moment.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est ce que nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas continuer le chemin de départ.

-Riley c'est impossible, j'ai entendu les lézards passer devant la grotte cette nuit. Si nous continuons c'est obligé que nous les croiserons en route, ont à eu de la chance de les éviter cette fois si, ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Hum. Mais on ne va quand même pas rester coincé ici ?

-Pour l'instant on à pas d'autres issue. Et puis on à des lits.

-Jesse tu peux arrêter de lancer des pierres contre le mur et nous aider à trouver une solution.

-Ouais ouais.

Mais il n'arrête pas, il lance de gros cailloux contre le mur ce qui fait tomber de la terre partout. Je veux lui dire d'arrêter, mais il a 15 ans. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il prend une pierre énorme et la lance de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Je m'attend à une tonnes de poussière et je ferme les yeux. La pierre frappe le mur avec un bruit métallique. On se relève tous d'un coup, et courons vers le mur. Il y a une barre dans le mur, instinctivement nous nous mettons tous à gratter le mur avec nos mains. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort nous voyons ce qui était dissimulé. La voilà, notre solution d'issue. Ceux qui sont passé avant nous on laissé une...


	18. Chapter 17

-CHAPITRE 17-

La pierre frappe le mur avec un bruit métallique. On se relève tous d'un coup, et courons vers le mur. Il y a une barre dans le mur, instinctivement nous nous mettons tous à gratter le mur avec nos mains. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort nous voyons ce qui était dissimulé. La voilà, notre solution d'issue. Ceux qui sont passé avant nous on laissé une échelle. Riley explose de joie devant cette nouvelle issue.

-Oh mon dieu mais c'est super ! On va pouvoir sortir sans se faire avaler par les mutations génétiques !

Son élan de joie est partagé par tous, on va s'en sortir. Vivant. Nous déterrons entièrement l'échelle, en haut une plaque d'égout plutôt fine va nous permettre de sortir de la grotte. Je dégage les derniers barreaux, ceux qui touchent le sol. Des cadavres de chenilles moisit jonchent le sol.

-Attendez, regardez par terre il y a des chenilles dans les murs. Il ne faut pas faire de mouvements brusques ?

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-C'est très simple. On prends nos bagages et on se tire de là en vitesse !

-Ok !

Jesse nous lance les sacs et Timéo monte en haut de l'échelle pour dégager l'accès.

Huum je viens d'y penser. Si j'ouvre cette trappe et que je tombe nez à nez avec Timéo et Victoire. On faite quoi ?

Aie, je n'avais pas pensé à cette aspect du problème. Autant à choisir je préfère me faire manger par les mutations génétiques de de finir sous les mains d'Ethan. Riley avance et monte pou rejoindre Timéo.

-On avisera ! Pour l'instant partons du principe que rien ne va nous arriver. Pour une seule fois ! C'est pas trop demander !

-Je vous suis, je vous lancerai les sacs une fois que vous serez en haut.

-Super Lou merci. Jesse, monte on va bientôt sortir, autant que sa se passe rapidement !

-J'arrive !

Timéo ouvre la trappe, et disparaît dans la nature. Riley aussi, suivi de près par Jesse. Je me retrouve seule dans nos dortoir aménagé et l'idée des chenilles m'angoissent. Je me dépêche de lancer les sacs , mais personne n'est là pour les réceptionner.

-Riley ! Eh oh ! Je vous attend moi. C'est pas vrai ça ! Vous me laissé toutes seule ici ?

Pas de réponse, je grogne insultant Riley de tous les noms. Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent encore ? Je charge les sacs sur mon dos, et monte à l'échelle doucement. En arrivant en haut, je pose les sacs et referme l'entrée. Je vois de l'herbe à perte de vue, au moins on n'a pas atterrie en pleins milieux de la ville. C'est déjà ça se gagner !

Je cherche mon groupe mais ils ne donnent aucun signe de vie, pourquoi ont ils disparus ?

Je me relève et charge de nouveaux les sacs sur mon dos, décidé je pars à leurs recherches. Même déterminé la vue de la corde qui se trouvait juste à coter de mon pieds m'a échappé. Je trébuche dessus et me casse la figure par terre, le poids de tous les sacs m'écrasant.

J'entends des pas s'approchant de moi, des grosses bottes noires. On me met un sac sur la tête, je me débat comme une folle mais rien n'y fait, l'inconnu me porte sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

Le voyage dure longtemps, je me demande ou est ce qu'il me transporte. J'étouffe dans ce sac, et à force de rester la tête à l'envers le sang me monte au visage.

Peu de minute après, l'inconnu me dépose doucement sur un matelas. Il est très confortable ce matelas. Le sac me gâche toujours la vue, et me libère les mains et le retire. Riley, Jesse, Timéo ils sont ici ! Mais pourquoi sont ils entrain de …


	19. Chapter 18

-CHAPITRE 18-

Peu de minute après, l'inconnu me dépose doucement sur un matelas. Il est très confortable ce matelas. Le sac me gâche toujours la vue, et me libère les mains et le retire. Riley, Jesse, Timéo ils sont ici ! Mais pourquoi sont ils entrain de discuter gentillement avec nos agresseurs ? Timéo remarque que je suis arrivé et me fait un grand sourire.

-Lou tu es là ! On t'attendais !

Je reste perplexe. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est _moi _qui les attendais pour venir m'aider.

-Eh beh pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-Tu blagues là ?

-Mais non pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

Je crie à présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve, mais cette situation est déconcertante.

-Mais enfin Lou pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Je ne suis pas énervée.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-NON !

-Ah si tu vois bien.

Je fulmine, il me cherche je le vois bien son sourire n'a pas quitté une seule seconde son visage. Je serre les poings et tente de me calmer.

-Vous m'avez abandonné ! J'ai du monter l'échelle toute seule avec vos sacs sur le dos ! Tu as oublié mes blessures ? Je sors en vous cherchant partout et je me retrouve sur le dos de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui me porte qui si j'étais un sac à patate ! J'arrive là et je vous vois entrain de discuter joyeusement et toi ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que vous m'attendiez et qu'il n'y à pas de raison que je sois en colère ? Quand on prévois un plan on suit le plan, on ne laisse pas les gens derrière tout seul avec toutes les affaires.

Ils sont tous bouche bées, j'ai peut être crié un peu fort. Mais je m'en moque éperdument. Ils l'ont bien chercher. Riley s'approche de moi et tente de s'excuser en prenant une voix douce.

-Lou on est vraiment désolé mais on à pas eu le choix, c'est bizarre nous ils nous ont entraîner gentille ment et on les à prévenus qu'il restait quelqu'un à aider ! Mais ils nous en emmener et nous ont offert à boire en nous expliquant qu'ils voulaient nous aider, que nous ne pouvions pas nous risquer dans la forêt sans être dévorer par les mutations génétiques qui la peuple depuis l'exécution de Snow.

-Ok c'est bon, désolé d'avoir crier. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils m'ont traîner jusque là comme si on m'enlevait ?

-Tu t'es débattu comme une folle, je n'allait pas m'éterniser pour une gamine effrontée. Alors je t'ai mis ce sac sur la tête et porté sur mon dos. Tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire quand même !

Je me retourne vers celui qui m'a transporter jusqu'ici. Sa beauté me couple le souffle. Blond, les yeux bleus, il fait ma taille mais je sais qu'il est très fort. Il me dévisage lui aussi, et je me rends compte qu'il vient de m'insulter de gamine effrontée.

-Toi je t'es pas sonné.

-Eh oh du calme petite.

-Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais une gamine !

-Mais tu es une gamine !

-Non.

-Oh que si, y'a que les gamines pour réagir comme ça.

-Et que les gamins pour parler d'une façon aussi débile, je pense qu'on est à égalité alors.

-Sûrement pas, ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas.

-Et je ne suis pas quoi monsieur l'expert ?

-Un héros. Tu prends la grosse tête assez facilement mais tu n'a rien fait de spécial. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors. Tu pleures parce que tu as la tête en bas pendant 10 min, tu cris parce que tes copains ne t'ont pas attendu. Ressaisie toi, dehors c'est l'horreur alors tu gardes tes petits soucis sans intérêt et fiche moi la paix, laisse les bonnes personnes s'occuper de ce qu'il faut.

Il se retourne et me plante là. Blessée, et surtout en colère. C'est qui se type qui se permet tout ? Il sait ce que j'ai vécu dehors ? Pfft, un imbécile parmi tant d'autres. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas m'intéresser aux garçons, tous les mêmes, des beaux parleurs. Encore très énervée je me retourne vers Timéo et lui demande de ma voix la plus calme

-Timéo c'est quoi ce trou au juste ?

-Viens, on va tout t'expliquer calmement.


	20. Chapter 19

-CHAPITRE 19-

Timéo m'a tout expliqué. Nous sommes dans une ancienne caverne utilisée par les rebelles du District 7. Puisque c'est encore la guerre, après la mort de Johanna, les rebelles se sont réfugier ici en apportant de la nourriture et des armes. Tout un arsenal destinés à nous sauver. Ou a détruire le continent entier.

-Et c'est qui se type débile là bas ?

-Oh lui c'est Keith. Il vient tout juste d'arriver, il est à la recherche de quelqu'un, personne ne sait qui mais en tout cas il a fait ses preuves, il a était nommé commandant de son équipe le deuxième jour après son arrivé.

-Impressionnant.

-Eh oui, en plus il en connaît un rayon sur Ethan et Victoire, il a compris leur plan avant tout le monde, il savait que Johanna allait être tué.

-Mais il n'a rien fait !

-Et risquer de faire repérer une faille ? Le clan des rebelles ? Il n'a pas eu le choix, Lou.

-Ouais, n'empêche qu'il de devrait pas être aussi arrogant.

-Donc c'est mal partie pour te dire que ta chambre est situé juste à coté de la sienne ?

-QUOI ?

-Et qu'il n'y a pas de porte autrement dit elle donne une vue complète sur la tienne..

-Je reste bouche bée, pourquoi est ce que ce serai moi qui devrait ce type arrogant à la grosse tête ?

-Je veux changer de chambre !

-Lou, arrête de faire la gamine s'il te plaît !

-La gamine ? C'est comme sa que tu me vois ? Très bien j'ai compris.

Et je m'en vais. J'ai peut être une réaction de gamine, mais je m'en fiche éperdument. J'entends Timéo soupirer bruyamment derrière moi, preuve que oui, j'ai un comportement d'enfant. Et que je l'agace terriblement. Je croise Riley dans les couloirs, elle me souris mais je suis trop énervé pour discuter avec elle, son prince charmant n'aura qu'a tout lui raconter. Je suis dans une impasse, je retourne sur mes pas mais je ne reconnaît pas ce couloir. Et voilà je suis complètement perdu ! Et si il n'y avait que sa, j'aperçois le fameux Keith s'approcher de moi en souriant.

-Alors c'est toi Lou ?

-En chair et en os.

-Très bien, tu es au courant que tu vas devoir partager la même chambre que moi ?

-A ce propos ! Je veux changer de chambre.

Il a l'air aussi étonné par le ton cassant que j'ai utilisé que par ma remarque. J'imagine que le merveilleux Keith ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de se faire remettre à sa place. Il faut une première à tout dans la vie !

-Tu dois sûrement savoir que c'est impossible.

-Oh mais si ! Tu n'as qu'a la partager avec Jesse, ou même Riley !

-Tu peux être sur que sa me ferai vraiment plaisir de me détacher de toi mais non je regrette c'est impossible. Jesse à été -placé dans une autre chambre et Riley partage la sienne avec Timéo.

-Il doit bien rester une autre chambre de libre !

-Oui, la mienne. C'est pour sa que tu as été placé ici. Tu es vraiment lente dans ta logique.

-Donc je suis obligé de te supporter ?

-Oui.

-Longtemps ?

-Le moins longtemps possible ce serait parfait !

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tomber avec Jesse ? Plutôt qu'avec ce prétentieux.

-Bon puisque que je n'ai pas le choix, je te suis.

-C'est bon tu as enfin fini ta petite crise ? Tu as quel âge au juste ?

-L'âge d'en avoir vu assez d'atrocité pour toute une vie.

Je dis ces paroles sur un ton amer, en repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure. Je le bouscule est pars devant, des larmes coulent le long de ma joue.

-Eh Lou.

Je ne répond pas, il va sûrement dire une autre vacherie à mon égard.

Mais il me rattrape et me prends la main. La sienne est chaude et rassurante. Je m'arrête devant de telle pensée. Ce type est un idiot de première je ne vais pas me laisser adoucir par ses beaux yeux.

-Lou. C'est bon je m'excuse, la chambre, elle est de l'autre coté.

Il me montre le chemin du doigt et je le double. Mais la partie n'ai pas terminé, il se place à coter de moi et me décris tout le compartiment qui sers de cachette aux rebelles. Je me laisse subjugué par ses paroles.

Nous arrivons enfin à la chambre. Elle est grande et spacieuse, un lit a été mis de l'autre coter du premier, avec un petit rideau.

-J'ai fait mettre un rideau parce que je voulais te laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Merci.

-Oh ne me remercie pas, je pensais avoir une belle compagne de chambre très sexy. A la place je t'ai eu toi.

Je le regarde en aillant la ferme intention de lui mettre une claque. Mais je vois dans son regard une lueur de malice. Il me cherche hein ? Il va me trouver alors !

-Et moi j'attendais un beau prince charmant, capable de libérer toutes mes souffrances. Mais je t'ai eu toi.

Il se rapproche et me prends le visage de ses mains, elles sont grandes et douces. Je plonge mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Qui te dit que je ne peux pas être ton prince charmant ?

-Et qui te dit que je ne peux pas être sexy ?

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ….

Il rapproche son visage du mien, et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser doux, mais aussi fougueux. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras. Je prolonge ce baiser magique, il passe sa main derrière mon cou, pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux. Keith recule, nous sommes tous les deux à bouts de souffles mais je veux l'embrasser encore et encore. Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes, les frôlant. Quand j'entends une voix venir de derrière moi.

-Je dérange peut être ?

Ses quelques mots ont claqués derrière moi, je me retourne et je le vois, fulminant de colère. C'est...-


	21. Chapter 20

-CHAPITRE 20-

Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes, les frôlant. Quand j'entends une voix venir de derrière moi.

-Je dérange peut être ?

Ses quelques mots ont claqués derrière moi, je me retourne et je le vois, fulminant de colère. C'est Timéo. Keith est surpris et se dégage de mon étreinte. Je suis terriblement vexé, il s'est dégagé si vite. Comme si il avait honte de se trouver dans mes bras, honte de m'avoir embrasser. Comme si il avait honte de moi, tout simplement. Il s'en va, me laissant seule avec Timéo. Celui – ci vient vers moi et me prends le poignet avec force.

-Tu fais quoi là Lou ? Je peux savoir ? Parce que si je me souviens bien c'est à cause ce type que tu es partit subitement tout à l'heure ! Je me trompe ?

-Ce... c'est pas ce que tu crois Timéo.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que je crois d'après toi ?

-Je... j'en sais rien.

-Le but de cette cachette c'est pas d'embrasser le premier gars mignon que tu trouves ici pigé ? C'est de se préparer. Pour l'attaque. Tu n'a pas oublié Ethan j'espère ? Parce que ils sont à nos trousses Lou. Et ils ne lâcheront jamais l'affaire. Alors entraîne toi, pour lui faire regretter tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir.

-Oui, désolé.

-On t'attend pour le souper.

-J'arrive dans cinq minute.

Il laisse mes mains, et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Oh Timéo !

-Oui ?

-Merci, pour ce que tu m'as dis. Je me suis un peu égaré, ça ne se reproduira plus promis.

-De rien, et tant mieux.

Il me souris et pars. Je m'assois sur mon lit, et touche mes lèvres. Ce baiser était magique. Je sens encore la pression de Keith, ces mains dans mon cou. Il m'a prouvé qu'il était plus qu'un idiot prétentieux. En me dirigeant vers le réfectoire je ne pense qu'a Keith, ce baiser. Je me surprends même à espérer qu'il m'embrasse encore cette nuit. Je n'avais encore jamais penser à quelqu'un comme sa. Je me suis encore perdu, je demande mon chemin et il me propose de m'accompagner jusque là bas.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lou. Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Sam. Tu fais partie du groupe qui été emporté cette après midi ?

-Oui.

-Tu es forte ?

-Forte en quoi ?

-En combat.

-Et bien je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me battre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je peux t'affirmer que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps contre un gars comme toi !

-Sa c'est sur ! Tu as sûrement un atout.

-Peut être, je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que j'essaie pour voir !

Très bonne idée, on se retrouve demain matin au centre d'entraînement ?

-Sa me va, par contre je ne sais pas du tout ou c'est.

-Oh c'est pas grave, je peux venir te chercher et je t'accompagne.

-C'est parfait, je suis dans la chambre de Keith.

-Ah...

-C'est un problème ?

-Disons qu'il n'aime pas qu'on rôde vers sa chambre. On se rejoint ici, dans le réfectoire, sa te va ?

-Bien sur. Mais j'aimerai que tu m'expliques une chose.

-Oui quoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu veux m'entraîner ?

-Parce que tu dois savoir te protéger toute seule, et puis que je te trouve disons.. intéressante. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.


	22. Chapter 21

-CHAPITRE 22-

Je tellement bien dans mon sommeil, je ne veux en aucune cas sortir de là.

-Lou réveille toi.

Je me tourne en espérant que l'auteur de cette voix me laisse tranquille.

-Lou c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, réveille toi !

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. C'est parfait, je n'entends plus rien.

-Tu l'auras cherché !

BAM. Il y a deux secondes j'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit, sous ma couette, au chaud. Maintenant je suis par terre, les quatre fers en l'air avec un horrible mal de dos. Je vois aussi Keith, qui souris de toutes ses dents.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu connais pas le réveil en douceur ?

-Non désolé !

-Tu pourrais apprendre au lieu de me balancer par terre !

-Tu es toujours entrain de pleurnicher c'est insupportable ! Arrête de râler et vient déjeuner.

-Eh oh tu te calmes, monsieur le commandant. Et puis j'ai rendez vous, alors je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci mais au revoir !

-Toi rendez vous ? Laisse moi rire !

-Ok, mais va rigolez plus loin !

-Haha. Avec qui ?

-En quoi sa te regarde ?

-Sa me regarde c'est tout.

-Non sa ne te regarde pas.

-Si

-Non

-C'est qui le malheureux qui va perdre une heure de son temps avec une enquiquineuse dans ton genre ?

-C'est Sam !

-Sam ?

-Eh ouais. Le type trop mignon que j'ai croisé hier, il veut m'aider à m'entraîner.

-Pourquoi il ferait sa ?

-Il me trouve intéressante.

Il ne rigole plus à présent. Son visage est dur et sans expression. Oh, monsieur est vexé ? Bien fait pour lui.

-Tu devrais te coiffer un peu, et tu brosser les dents parce que tu vas faire fuir toute la caverne.

-Pauvre con.

Mais il est déjà partit. Je ne veux plus le voir, chaque fois il faut qu'il me ridiculise c'est plus fort que lui !

Je me débarbouille dans la salle de bain, m'habille avec les habits que Keith m'a ramener hier soir. Je me brosse les dents et je suis enfin prête pour m'entraîner. J'espère que Sam ne m'a pas attendu trop longtemps.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger il est là, avec un jus d'orange et un croissant encore chaud.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, il en restait alors je t'en ai pris.

-Merci, c'est super gentil.

-De rien, et puis on ne commence pas un entraînement l'estomac vide !

Je lui souris et croque dans mon croissant. Il est délicieux, je me rend compte que j'avais vraiment faim. Le jus d'orange aussi est une pure merveille. Sam me regarde avec un grand sourire, il est plutôt mignon.

-C'est bon tu as fini ?

-Oui, on y va ?

-C'est partit.

Nous devons marcher un moment avant d'arriver dans la salle d'entraînement. En faite j'aurai pu la trouver toute seule tellement elle est imposante. Des haches, des épées, des couteaux, des fusils, des arcs, des cordes... Rien ne manque. Sam me laisse étudier les lieux et m'emmène vers le coin des épées.

-Tu as déjà porté une épée ?

-Non jamais.

-C'est le moment d'apprendre alors !

Il prend la moins lourde, et me la tends. C'est plutôt simple a manier, même si je n'arrive pas à bouger rapidement.

-Très bien, au moins tu ne t'es pas écrouler avec. Maintenant tu vas essayer de couper les deux bras de ce mannequin ok ?

-Ok.

Je porte l'épée en essayant de viser le bras du mieux que je peux. Malheureusement, elle se coince et je n'arrive pas à la retirer. Sam est mort de rire derrière moi et décide après de longues minutes qu'il est temps de me venir en aide. Il est collé juste derrière moi et je me sens rougir. Mon visage est en feu, je détourne le regard et tombe sur celui brûlant de Keith. Il s'entraîne avec les couteaux, il ne manque aucun tire. Je suis vraiment impressionnée.

Il me remarque, et un sourire narquois éblouis son visage, croyant qu'il est pour moi je lui fais un signe de main. Mais ce n'est pas ça, une fille arrive vers lui et lui saute dans les bras.

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément. Exactement comme nous hier soir. Une larme roule le long de ma joue. Mon cœur se serre quand je le vois la tripoter devant tout le monde.

-Et Lou est que ça va ?

C'est Sam. Je me sens ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Il prend mon visage est me les sèche avec ses mains.

-C'est Keith hein ? Il fait toujours son petit numéro. T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave.

Je le remercie, mais je pleure et sa donne un grognement.

-Tu veux te venger ?

J'acquiesce d'un geste de tête.

-Ok, je peux t'aider.

Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire sa, mais sa générosité me touche. Je regarde ses yeux d'un noir infini et là il …..


	23. Chapter 22

-CHAPITRE 22-

Je tellement bien dans mon sommeil, je ne veux en aucune cas sortir de là.

-Lou réveille toi.

Je me tourne en espérant que l'auteur de cette voix me laisse tranquille.

-Lou c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, réveille toi !

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. C'est parfait, je n'entends plus rien.

-Tu l'auras cherché !

BAM. Il y a deux secondes j'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit, sous ma couette, au chaud. Maintenant je suis par terre, les quatre fers en l'air avec un horrible mal de dos. Je vois aussi Keith, qui souris de toutes ses dents.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu connais pas le réveil en douceur ?

-Non désolé !

-Tu pourrais apprendre au lieu de me balancer par terre !

-Tu es toujours entrain de pleurnicher c'est insupportable ! Arrête de râler et vient déjeuner.

-Eh oh tu te calmes, monsieur le commandant. Et puis j'ai rendez vous, alors je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci mais au revoir !

-Toi rendez vous ? Laisse moi rire !

-Ok, mais va rigolez plus loin !

-Haha. Avec qui ?

-En quoi sa te regarde ?

-Sa me regarde c'est tout.

-Non sa ne te regarde pas.

-Si

-Non

-C'est qui le malheureux qui va perdre une heure de son temps avec une enquiquineuse dans ton genre ?

-C'est Sam !

-Sam ?

-Eh ouais. Le type trop mignon que j'ai croisé hier, il veut m'aider à m'entraîner.

-Pourquoi il ferait sa ?

-Il me trouve intéressante.

Il ne rigole plus à présent. Son visage est dur et sans expression. Oh, monsieur est vexé ? Bien fait pour lui.

-Tu devrais te coiffer un peu, et tu brosser les dents parce que tu vas faire fuir toute la caverne.

-Pauvre con.

Mais il est déjà partit. Je ne veux plus le voir, chaque fois il faut qu'il me ridiculise c'est plus fort que lui !

Je me débarbouille dans la salle de bain, m'habille avec les habits que Keith m'a ramener hier soir. Je me brosse les dents et je suis enfin prête pour m'entraîner. J'espère que Sam ne m'a pas attendu trop longtemps.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger il est là, avec un jus d'orange et un croissant encore chaud.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, il en restait alors je t'en ai pris.

-Merci, c'est super gentil.

-De rien, et puis on ne commence pas un entraînement l'estomac vide !

Je lui souris et croque dans mon croissant. Il est délicieux, je me rend compte que j'avais vraiment faim. Le jus d'orange aussi est une pure merveille. Sam me regarde avec un grand sourire, il est plutôt mignon.

-C'est bon tu as fini ?

-Oui, on y va ?

-C'est partit.

Nous devons marcher un moment avant d'arriver dans la salle d'entraînement. En faite j'aurai pu la trouver toute seule tellement elle est imposante. Des haches, des épées, des couteaux, des fusils, des arcs, des cordes... Rien ne manque. Sam me laisse étudier les lieux et m'emmène vers le coin des épées.

-Tu as déjà porté une épée ?

-Non jamais.

-C'est le moment d'apprendre alors !

Il prend la moins lourde, et me la tends. C'est plutôt simple a manier, même si je n'arrive pas à bouger rapidement.

-Très bien, au moins tu ne t'es pas écrouler avec. Maintenant tu vas essayer de couper les deux bras de ce mannequin ok ?

-Ok.

Je porte l'épée en essayant de viser le bras du mieux que je peux. Malheureusement, elle se coince et je n'arrive pas à la retirer. Sam est mort de rire derrière moi et décide après de longues minutes qu'il est temps de me venir en aide. Il est collé juste derrière moi et je me sens rougir. Mon visage est en feu, je détourne le regard et tombe sur celui brûlant de Keith. Il s'entraîne avec les couteaux, il ne manque aucun tire. Je suis vraiment impressionnée.

Il me remarque, et un sourire narquois éblouis son visage, croyant qu'il est pour moi je lui fais un signe de main. Mais ce n'est pas ça, une fille arrive vers lui et lui saute dans les bras.

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément. Exactement comme nous hier soir. Une larme roule le long de ma joue. Mon cœur se serre quand je le vois la tripoter devant tout le monde.

-Et Lou est que ça va ?

C'est Sam. Je me sens ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Il prend mon visage est me les sèche avec ses mains.

-C'est Keith hein ? Il fait toujours son petit numéro. T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave.

Je le remercie, mais je pleure et sa donne un grognement.

-Tu veux te venger ?

J'acquiesce d'un geste de tête.

-Ok, je peux t'aider.

Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire sa, mais sa générosité me touche. Je regarde ses yeux d'un noir infini et là il …..


	24. Chapter 23

-CHAPITRE 23-

Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire sa, mais sa générosité me touche. Je regarde ses yeux d'un noir infini et la il m'embrasse. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, malgré tout je ne le repousse pas. C'est ma petite vengeance envers Keith. Notre baiser à un goût saler, à cause de mes larmes. Sam se décale et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je crois que ton camarade de chambre en a pris pleins les dents.

Je me retourne et le visage tordu par la colère de Keith confirme ses paroles.

-Merci beaucoup, Sam

-Oh de rien, et puis tu embrasses très bien.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'embrasse tout le monde comme ça c'est pas mon genre.

-Oh t'inquiète pas pour sa ! J'en aime une autre, je ne pense pas que tu sois une fille qui embrasse tout le monde Lou.

-Oh d'accord, tant mieux. Et encore merci.

-Y'a aucun soucis ! Si jamais tu as besoin tu sais vers qui tu dois te tourner !

-Oui merci.

Bon aller on continu. Les épées c'est pas pour toi, et je pense que les couteaux ne sont pas la meilleure destination pour le moment.

-Oui, en effet.

-Sa te dit d'essayer les arcs ?

-Oui, en plus j'ai un peu d'expérience, ma mère m'a appris.

-La fameuse Katniss ? Voyons si tu as reçu son don impressionnant !

On se dirige vers les arcs, l'endroit est désert. J'imagine que personne ne sait tirer. Dans la cible qui se trouve en face de moi il y a déjà une flèche en plein milieux. Je prends le premier arc qui me tombe sous la main. Les flèches sont très différentes de chez moi, je pense que je devrais quand même m'en sortir. Je respire lentement, je tends le corde.

Fiuuuuuuuut. La flèche est partit toute seule, je ne me rappel pas l'avoir lâchée, je suis sur de l'avoir loupé.

-Wahou Lou mais comment tu as fais sa ?

Sam est bouche bée. Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire. Je regarde alors la cible et se que je vois me sidère. La flèche est dans le mile. Et si il n'y avait que ça. Elle a littéralement transpercé la flèche qui était déjà là. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

-Bah j'ai sûrement du avoir la chance du débutant.

-Tu as une sacré chance alors !

-Attend je vais réessayer.

Je me concentre. Encore une fois la flèche par toute seule. Le même phénomène apparaît sous mes yeux ébahit. J'ai transpercé la flèche que je viens de tirer.

Sam a encore des yeux de poissons tellement il est impressionné.

-Eh les gars venez voir sa !

Toutes les personnes de la salle d'entraînement se dirige vers notre atelier. Sauf Keith et sa copine bien entendu. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement remplit le la pièce, je suis gênée mais je décide de me prêter au jeu en faisant une petite révérence. Le public est sous le charme. Je rigole et je vois que Timéo, Riley et Jesse sont là eux aussi et applaudisse de toutes leurs forces. Ils se dirigent vers moi. Jesse est totalement impressionné.

-Lou mais comment tu fais sa ?

-Alors là je n'en ai aucune idée !

-Je pense que tu vas nous apprendre à tirer !

-Pourquoi pas ? Timéo, Riley vous êtes partants ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Est ce qu'on doit t'appeler professeur maintenant ?

-Non Timéo je pense que c'est pas la peine.

-On ne sait jamais, tu risquerai de prendre la grosse tête.

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je sens un regard glacé sur moi. Je n'ai aucun mal à savoir qu'il vient sûrement de Keith. Cependant je me trompe, il applaudi lui aussi. C'est sa nouvelle conquête qui me regarde d'un air maussade. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui faire, après tout ce n'est pas moi que Keith à embrassé devant tout le monde. C'est le monde à l'envers.

L'entraînement est passé très vite, je suis maintenant la prof attitré du tir à l'arc. Plusieurs personnes ont un vrai talent, d'autre n'arrive pas à viser la cible mais c'est en progression. Je suis plus que surprise quand je vois que Keith attend que je vienne lui apprendre. Je sais très bien qu'il n'en a pas besoin, sa se voit à la façon dont il tient son arc. Je me dirige quand même vers lui , mais je ne le regarde pas.

-Bon alors vas y tire, je vois ce que je peux changer dans ta position.

-Lou.

-Aller.

-Regarde moi.

-Tire.

-Regarde moi.

A regret je le regarde et me perds dans ses yeux.

-Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécier la façon dont tu as embrasser ce Sam.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je sais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie en embrassant Julie.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Parce que j'étais jaloux.

-Jaloux de quoi Keith ?

-Que ce soit Sam qui t'entraîne. Je voulais m'en charger moi même.

Je suis déstabilisée devant ses aveux. Mais je me suis promise de ne pas lui céder.

-Tu vas me pardonner ?

-Non.

-Jamais ?

-Possible.

-Sa va être compliquer, on est dans la même chambre je te rappel.

-Sa peut très bien changer, je suis sur que Julie se ferait une joie de me remplacer.

-Hum hum. Je ne suis pas le seul à être jaloux dans l'histoire.

-Bon fiche moi la paix, je dois aller manger. Tire, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de cours.

-C'est sur. Mais sa on s'en fiche, je veux te parler.

-Allez tire.

Il me regarde d'un air désolé et encoche la flèche. Elle file tout droit dans le milieux de la cible.

-Comment est ce que tu sais tirer comme sa ?

-Disons que j'ai reçu un entraînement spécial.

-Par qui ?

-Sa je ne peux pas te le dire chérie, sa risquerai de tout gâcher.

-Gâcher quoi ?

-Toi et moi.

-Y'a pas de toi et moi qui tienne.

-Très bien, alors je peux quand même t'embrasser.

Il m'embrasse passionnément et même avec toutes les forces du monde je ne peux pas le faire reculer. Je n'en ai pas envie. Nous sommes à bouts de souffles. Il range son arc et juste avant de partir me fait un baiser sur le bout du nez.

Une fois qu'il est partit je me rends compte que je suis toute seule dans la salle. Tout le monde est partit manger. Il faut que je me dépêche de me doucher. Une fois que j'arrive dans la chambre je me déshabille. Il me reste juste mes sous-vêtements. J'en profite pour regarde mon corps. Les cicatrices du fouet sont là, mais elles ne sont plus si horrible. J'entends un bruit venant de la chambre.

-Keith c'est toi ?

Plus rien.

Une voix. Qui vient de derrière moi.

-Désolé, mauvaise pioche.

Et puis plus rien. A part les ténèbres.


	25. Chapter 24

-CHAPITRE 24-

J'ai les mains attaché, les pieds aussi. Je me demande si j'ai une tête à me faire kidnapper. Je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici. Julie.

-T'es réveillé.

-Il semblerait que oui.

-Fait pas la maline, t'es pas en position de force là !

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire de toute façon ?

Elle ne répond pas, elle tremble de colère. Elle a voulu se venger mais elle ne me veux aucun mal, je le sais. Elle est juste très très jalouse. Je regarde notre petite pièce, il y a du produit pour les vitres, des chiffons, un petit robinet et pleins de balais. Bon ben je suis coincé dans un placard à balais avec une jeune fille très amoureuse.

-tu sais, je t'ai vu embrasser Sam à l'entraînement.

-C'est pour Sam que tu es jalouse ?

-Mais non pauvre idiote ! Tu l'as embrassé, ce qui montrait bien que tu n'en avais rien à faire de Keith ?

-En faite c'est un peu plus compliqué que sa.

-Ferme la, laisse moi raconter je ne te demande pas ton avis.

-Bon, abrège alors j'ai un peu faim.

-Donc, tu es amoureuses de Sam, sauf que quand je viens prévenir Keith que je l'attend dans sa chambre, je vous vois tous les deux entrain de vous embrasser langoureusement. Donc j'en arrive à la conclusion que tu es une fille facile, mais va embrasser d'autres mecs, Keith il est à moi. Sa fait des mois que j'essaye de partager le lit de sa chambre ! Mais il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas avoir de la compagnie et voilà que tu arrives comme une fleur en te pavanant devant tout le monde. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait demandé à ce que tu partages ta chambre, il a toujours refusé mes demandes !

-Il a pas eu le choix si tu veux savoir, je ne pouvais que aller dans une chambre qui ne soit occupé par une seule personne. Et je suis tombé sur Keith.

-Arrête de me mentir. Pleins de personnes ont une chambre solo, moi la première.

-Julie je ne savais pas je te le promet, j'ai voulu changer de chambre mais il n'a pas voulu. Je n'y peux absolument rien !

-Oh que si c'est de ta faute ! Tu as couché avec lui pour qu'il accepte hein ? Tu pensais qu'il n'accepterai que dans ses conditions ! Mais Keith n'est pas un homme comme ça crois moi !

-Tu inventes n'importe quoi ma petite ! Jamais je n'ai couché avec Keith ok ? Tu peux lui demander !

-C'est ce que je compte faire, d'ailleurs je vais y aller tout de suite.

-Ok, détache moi s'il te plaît.

-Oh alors la sûrement, tu l'as bien cherché !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Oh la ferme, je te laisse là. Je suppose que tu vas réussir à t'échapper de toute façon, mais sa me laisse du temps pour -approcher de Keith. On va conclure un marché, tu es d'accord ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix !

-En effet. Tu vas demandé à changer de chambre, tu vas demander à prendre la mienne. Et moi je vais aller dans la -chambre de Keith.

-Et si il refuse ?

-Il ne refusera pas, je vais moi aussi me donner entière à lui. Si il a accepté avec toi, sa marchera encore plus avec moi !

-Bon écoute fait comme tu veux ! C'est quoi la deuxième partie du marché ?

-Oh rien, je vais fermer la porte à clé pour que tu ne puisse pas partir. Allez salut !

-Non attend !

-C'est trop tard elle est déjà partie, je me retrouve dans le noir total entouré de toile d'araignée. C'est vraiment super.

-AU SECOURS ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?

Je crie depuis une demi heure, mais rien n'a faire. Personne ne doit passer ici, en plus ils sont tous à l'entraînement. J'aurai bien aimé que Keith ne soit pas une proie pour toutes les filles ici. Parce que si on m'enferme chaque fois que je l'approche je vais passer ma vie dans ce placard. Je me rappelle soudain que Julie à pris ma place, j'imagine qu'elle a déjà fait le vide de mes affaires, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien abîmer. Elle doit sûrement en profiter avec Keith...

-A L'AIDE !

-Toujours personne, mais je suis coincé où pour que personne ne passe ? Dans le fin fond de la caverne ?

-Qui est là ?

-Ouuuui ! Enfin quelqu'un !

-C'est Lou ! Je suis coincé aidez moi !

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Oui ! Pitié aidez moi !

-Lou ? C'est toi ?

Je suis à peu près sur de reconnaître cette voix. La poignée bouge, puis se fracasse. Enfin je suis délivré, la personne qui m'a aidé n'est autre que...


	26. Chapter 25

-CHAPITRE 25-

Point du vue : Keith.

J'attendais Lou sur ma table entrain de grignoter. Je voulais parler avec elle, je veux absolument me faire pardonner. Depuis le début quelque chose m'attire chez cette fille, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais si elle savait qui je suis et pourquoi je fais sa elle ne voudrais même pas m'approcher...

Je ne veux plus y penser, je vois ses amis qui discute sur la table voisine. Je voudrai leur demander si il ne l'aurait pas vu, elle est bien longue à prendre une douche !

-Salut

-Oh salut Keith, ça va ?

-Ça peux aller. Dites moi vous n'auriez pas vu Lou ?

Timéo se lève brusquement sous nos yeux ébahis. Il me défis du regard.

-qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

-Oh calme, elle devait me retrouver pour manger, mais elle n'arrive pas.

Elle doit se cacher pour t'échapper.

-Bon ok, merci quand même.

Je m'en vais, le laissant en plan. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a lui ? Il a une copine que je saches ! Julie m'attend devant le réfectoire. Elle a mis un décolleté qui en met plein la vue. Elle fait ainsi ressortir ses belles formes. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par cette fille. Je voulais juste rendre Lou en colère. Mais depuis elle est collé à moi et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'éprouvais rien pour moi, qu'elle m'embrassait pour le fun. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Oh salut Keith, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle parle d'une voix sexy, en me regardant de ses yeux doux. Je remarque qu'elle baisse de plus en plus son décolleté. Je lui remonte son tee shirt, j'ai peur que si Lou arrive elle s'énerve et ne veuille plus me parler. Je suis déjà dans un sale pétrin à cause d'hier, autant éviter de m'enfoncer encore plus !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien Julie. Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Lou dans les couloirs en arrivant par hasard ?

-Lou ? C'est qui sa ?

-Celle qui bat tout le monde au tir à l'arc !

-A la bécasse !

-Arrête Julie.

-Oh ça va relax. Non je ne l'ai pas vu peut être est ce qu'elle est toujours dans la chambre.

-Tu as sûrement raison, je vais aller la voir.

-Attend je t'accompagne !

-Non c'est pas la peine, et puis si elle est à la douche elle ne voudra pas que tu rentres tandis que moi je suis une femme.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais bon vient si tu veux.

-Super ! Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

On traverse tous les couloirs, je regarde attentivement mais je ne vois Lou nulle part. On est juste tombé sur Timéo, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté vers nous.

On arrive enfin dans ma chambre, je n'entends pas l'eau couler je vais quand même vérifier. Pas de Lou. Mais où est elle passé enfin ? Peut être est ce qu'elle s'entraîne encore. Mais oui ! Je suis sur de la trouver là bas !

-Julie, je vais dans la salle d'entraînement, peut être qu'elle est encore là bas.

Sauf que Julie n'est plus là. Elle a disparu elle aussi. Je retourne dans la salle de bain mais elle n'y est pas. Je sors de la chambre et regarde dans les couloirs. Ils sont vides.

-Julie ?

Je me retourne et Julie est bien là. En sous vêtement, sur mon lit. Elle abaisse les bretelles de son soutien gorges et vient sensuellement jusqu'à moi. Je déglutine, elle est terriblement sexy. Sa façon de me regarder me rappelle Lou et je me rapproche d'elle. Malheureusement elle me parle et c'est bel et bien Julie et que je tiens dans mes bras, pas Lou.

-Tu peux continuer tu sais...

-non, allez rhabille toi maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis tellement bien comme ça ! Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise toi aussi...

-Julie c'est hors de question, arrête sa tout de suite !

-J'aimerai d'abord que tu m'explique quelques petites choses.

-Quoi ?

-Sa fait des mois que je demande pour partager ta chambre. Tu m'as toujours dis que tu ne voulais pas d'une présence constante autour de toi. Et puis cette Lou arrive et tu l'a prends avec toi alors que normalement c'est dans ma chambre qu'elle devait être envoyé. Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as accepté elle et pas moi ?

-C'est compliqué, et elle me plaît beaucoup...

-« IL » t'a donné des ordres. Et tomber amoureuse de cette pimbêche n'en fait pas partie je te signal ! Keith je fais partit de ton groupe tu te rappelle ? Alors si tu veux pas suivre les ordres tu dois me laisser m'en charger. Sinon tu risques de tout gâcher.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Julie ! Et Lou n'est pas une pimbêche compris ? Tu ne dois plus l'insulter devant moi.

-Sans s'en rendre compte Julie m'a plongé dans une colère noire. Je lui attrape les poignets et la plaque contre moi.

-Je ne peux plus suivre les ordres, plus maintenant. C'est vrai je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle et je ne lui ramènerait pas. Jamais. Pas en sachant ce qu'il lui ferait. Alors il peut me tuer, ou donner l'ordre de me tuer peut importe. Je la protégerai coûte que coûte. C'est bien compris ?

Elle ne répond rien, regarde derrière moi et me chuchote tendrement.

-Encore faut il qu'elle te laisse l'approcher..

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là, elle m'embrasse violemment. Elle se colle de plus en plus à moi, j'essaye de la repousser mais je ne veux pas la blesser.

-Keith .. ?

Cette voix arrête tout. Mon cœur s'emballe, je me retourne vivement, oubliant Julie qui est à moitié nu, collé à moi. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. C'est...


	27. Chapter 26

-CHAPITRE 26-

POINT DE VUE : LOU.

Je suis à peu près sur de reconnaître cette voix. La poignée bouge, puis se fracasse. Enfin je suis délivré, la personne qui m'a aidé n'est autre que Timéo.

-Merci Timéo sa fait des heures que je suis enfermé là dedans !

-Timéo ne bouge pas, je vois qu'il à des rougeurs sur les joues.

-Timéo ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là dedans et en sous vêtements en plus ?

-En sous vêtements ?

-Je me rappelle que Julie m'a kidnapper alors que j'étais entrain de me changer.

-Écoute c'est une très longue histoire, tu pourrais me sortir de là au lieu de te rincer les yeux ?

-Oh oui pardon.

-Ah les mecs.

Je suis enfin libre, comme je ne peux pas rester comme ça Timéo me prête son tee shirt. Je m'empresse d'aller dans ma chambre pour prendre mes vêtements. Timéo est retourné dire à Riley et Jesse qu'il m'avait retrouvé.

En arrivant devant la chambre j'entends des voix. Aucun doute c'est celle de Julie et Keith. Je me rapproche doucement, je perçois leur conversation.

-J'aimerai d'abord que tu m'explique quelques petites choses.

-Quoi ?

-Sa fait des mois que je demande pour partager ta chambre. Tu m'as toujours dis que tu ne voulais pas d'une présence constante autour de toi. Et puis cette Lou arrive et tu l'a prends avec toi alors que normalement c'est dans ma chambre qu'elle devait être envoyé. Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as accepté elle et pas moi ?

-C'est compliqué, et elle me plaît beaucoup...

-« IL » t'a donné des ordres. Et tomber amoureuse de cette pimbêche n'en fait pas partie je te signal ! Keith je fais partit de ton groupe tu te rappelle ? Alors si tu veux pas suivre les ordres tu dois me laisser m'en charger. Sinon tu risques de tout gâcher.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Julie ! Et Lou n'est pas une pimbêche compris ? Tu ne dois plus l'insulter devant moi.

-Je ne peux plus suivre les ordres, plus maintenant. C'est vrai je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle et je ne lui ramènerait pas. Jamais. Pas en sachant ce qu'il lui ferait. Alors il peut me tuer, ou donner l'ordre de me tuer peut importe. Je la protégerai coûte que coûte. C'est bien compris ?

C'est à se moment que je décide d'entrer, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a dit, juste le moment ou il a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me protégerait. Mais me protégerais contre qui ? J'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui dire que moi aussi, je l'aime. Malgré qu'il se moque de moi en permanence, qu'il me rabaisse et qu'il embrasse toutes les filles qu'il croise. Sauf -que quand je le vois dans les bras de Julie me cœur se brise une nouvelle fois, la douleur est trop forte.

- Keith …

Il se retourne en entendant son prénom, il laisse tomber Julie et se rapproche de moi avec son air de chien battu. Il a l'air vraiment désolé en plus.

-Lou, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Je ne répond pas, je suis encore sous le choc. Keith me secoue comme un prunier pour me faire réagir mais la tristesse à envahit tous mes esprits. Je ne ressens plus rien à part cette douleur cuisante.

-Lou je t'en supplie il faut que tu m'écoute elle m'a tendu un piège ! Sa fait des heures que je te cherches !

-Je sais je sais.

-Comment sa tu sais ?

-Julie m'a enfermé dans le placard à balais. Elle est amoureuse de toi, Keith. Je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves pour elle et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je ne veux pas souffrir d'avantage. Alors maintenant lâche moi, je vais m'habiller et je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Je me dégage de son étreinte, et cours me rhabiller dans la salle de bain. Je me rince le visage pour enlever toutes les larmes. Je mets toutes mes affaires dans un sac et je sors précipitamment, bousculant Keith, dépité, qui n'a pas bougé. Je me sauve en courant, même si je n'ai encore aucune idée de ou je peux aller. Après ma course effrénée je trouve une petite pièce avec un matelas qui fera très bien l'affaire. Je m'assois dessus et balance mes affaires à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors que je pensais pouvoir me reposer et réfléchir à tout sa. J'entends des pas qui viennent dans ma discussion.

Keith déboule dans ma chambre et me serre dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, son odeur, je me perds déjà.

Il est encore essoufflé, ce qui prouve qu'il me suit depuis tout à l'heure.

-Maintenant.. tu vas... m'écouter !

Il s'appuie sur moi pour reprendre son souffle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le reprendre dans mes bras. Tout chez lui me plaît, c'est comme une évidence.

-Ce que tu as vu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Julie m'a embrasser, elle était déjà à moitié nu je n'ai rien pu faire !

-Chuut..

-Non écoute moi je t'en prie. Entre Julie et moi il n'y a rien d'accord ?

Le silence règne pendant quelques minutes.

-Lou, c'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi qui me plaît. S'il te plaît reste avec moi, ne pars pas.

-Je t'aime. Je resterai avec toi pour toujours, je te le promet.

Il me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et m'embrasse doucement. Le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux. Il m'entraîne vers le lit et nous passons la nuit ensemble...


	28. Chapter 27

-CHAPITRE 27-

Avec Keith nous sommes en couple depuis 1 mois. Toute la caverne s'entraîne. On devient tous très fort, mais aucune attaque de la part d'Ethan et Victoire.

J'arrive maintenant à me battre avec une épée, Keith est un très bon professeur. A cause de ma relation avec lui, Timéo ne me parle plus vraiment comme avant, même si il arrive que nous nous retrouvons. Je m'autorise à croire que rien ne pourra bouleverser la vie ici, je suis tellement heureuse. Mais rien ne se passe comme je le voudrais...

Après l'entraînement, nous avions tous l'habitude de nous retrouver dans la salle TV pour regarder les infos concernant les districts. Avec Keith nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser et ne suivons pas les infos. Seulement cette soirée là, la voix qui sort de la télé me glace le sang. Je me rapproche pour être sur qu'il s'agit bien de lui. C'est Ethan. Avec Victoire bien entendu. Derrière eux, six personnes sont attachés contre le mur.

Je hurle de tous mes poumons, les personnes prisonnières ne sont autres que ma mère mon père, Annie, Haymitch, Effie et leur fille Isy. En voyant les marques de celle ci je devine qu'Ethan lui a fait vivre le même enfer que moi.

Je hurle de désespoir, il est hilare devant les caméras. Puis il reprend son sérieux et sa vois se durcit pendant qu'il prononce son discours.

-Pauvres citoyens de Panem, cette séquence passera dans tous les districts peut importe ou vous vous trouvez. Je pense que vous connaissez les personnes qui sont derrière moi.

Victoire amène Haymitch sur l'estrade devant la caméra. Il a un œil au beurre noir, il est amoché sur les lèvres et ses cheveux sont pleins de boue. On devine qu'il a passé un très mauvais moment. Malgré son état, Ethan continu de parler.

-Très bien, maintenant passons aux explications. Lou Mellark tu m'entends ? Je suis sur que oui. Tu m'as échappé tu n'as jamais réapparu. Nous avons cherché partout, perdant notre temps dans chaque district. Aujourd'hui les recherches ont assez duré. Je veux que tu reviennes tu comprends ? Si jamais tu refuse, tu vas payer le prix de ton insolence. D'ailleurs la punition va commencer tout de suite. Je veux que demain tu te présente au district 12, à l'hôtel de ville. Sinon, voilà ce qui arrivera à ta petite famille chérie.

Il donne un coup de pieds dans le ventre d'Haymitch, celui ci s'écroule. A l'arrière on entends les cris d'Isy qui chercher désespérément de se détacher.

Et puis soudain...


	29. Chapter 28

-CHAPITRE 28-

Il donne un coup de pieds dans le ventre d'Haymitch, celui ci s'écroule. A l'arrière on entends les cris d'Isy qui chercher désespérément de se détacher.

Et puis soudain un coup de feu. Un seul. Qui a suffit à tuer. A donner la mort à une personne innocente. Qui n'avait rien fait. Je voudrais pleureur, hurler mon désespoirs devant l'écran qui nous montre Ethan avec son sourire rieur.

Mais je ne peux pas, car c'est de ma faute. A cause de moi Haymitch, le meilleur ami de mes parents est mort. A cause de moi Isy à perdu son père et Effie son mari. A cause de moi des milliers de personnes sont terrifiés et prie pour que je rapplique. Pour que ce désastre cesse. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Mon choix est fait, je marche d'un pas décidé dans ma chambre sans attendre Keith. Je rassemble le peu d'affaire que je possède et je me regarde dans le miroir. Comment est ce que j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu laisser ma famille souffrir à ma place ? Alors que je batifolais avec Keith.

Je m'en veux tellement que je me mord la langue pour ne pas exploser en sanglot. Le goût de sang baigne dans ma bouche, mais je l'ignore.

Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que certaines personnes ont subit.

Keith m'attend devant la porte, il a un regard triste. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je parte mais après ce que j'ai vu je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire.

-Lou, reste s'il te plaît..

-Keith. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Haymitch ?

-Mais..

-Non. Si demain il fait la même chose à mes parents, à Isy ou même Effie je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Tu crois qu'il te laissera la vie sauve une fois là bas ? Tu crois que tes parents vont quand même rester en vie ? Tu sais très bien que non. Le but d'Ethan était de tuer tous ceux qui sont responsable de la mort de Coin. Alors ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'arrêter maintenant.

-Comment es tu au courant ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Qui ?

-Est ce que c'est vraiment important !

-Qui Keith ?

-Personne. Ni va pas je t'en prie. Tu m'a promis de toujours resté avec moi.

Je m'approche de lui et me glisse dans ses bras. Il me serre fort, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Je ravale un sanglot et me détache de son étreinte. Je regarde ses yeux si parfaits. Son visage que j'ai tant admiré, sa bouche que j'ai embrassé. C'est peut être la dernière fois que je le vois. Je l'embrasse tendrement, un baiser d'adieu.

-Je suis désolé Keith, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois sauvé ma famille.

Il n'est pas convaincue mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix de toute façon. Je cours en direction de la sortie. Je croise toutes les personnes qui m'ont accompagné durant les derniers mois. Je me sens triste à l'idée de tous les quitter. Mais je ne me suis pas entraînée durant tout ce temps pour rester ici à me tourner les pouces. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon d'agir.

Timéo est là, le regard triste mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il lève trois doigts en l'air. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissante que je voudrai lui sauter dans les bras. Toutes la cavernes l'imitent et me font un signe de tête. Je suis heureuse. Même si je vais vers ma mort j'ai des personnes qui ont confiances en moi, et qui crois en moi. Elles ne me quitteront jamais.

Je grimpe à l'échelle de sortie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je peux voir le soleil. Sa chaleur réchauffe chaque parcelle de ma peau qui lui ai exposé. Je respire un grand coup et regarde devant moi.

Une grande prairie s'étend à perte de vue, des fleurs, des arbres. Des oiseaux sifflent un air joyeux ce qui rend ce tableau encore plus parfait.

Si je doit mourir dans peu de temps autant que je parte avec une belle image en tête. Je ferme les yeux et je me remémore tous les bons moments que j'ai passé. Une larme perle sur le coin de mon œil mais c'est une larme de joie. Je la sens glisser sur ma joue, pour finir sa course sur mes lèvres. C'est le moment.

Je pars droit devant, sans jamais me retourner. Je serai trop tenter de rentré. Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans la forêt. De temps en temps j'entends comme des bruits de pas mais personne ne me suit.

Tout à coup le vent se lève, une véritable bourrasque me bouscule et je ne vois plus rien. Les pétales des fleurs volent partout me gâchant la vue. Je suis pourtant certaine de voir une forme noire derrière le buisson mais celle ci disparaît en même temps que le vent.

J'entends de nouveau le craquement derrière moi et cette fois, n'y tenant plus je me retourne et je vois Keith. Il est à quelques pas seulement derrière moi et son visage est renfermé. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Puis il me regarde et je vois que ses yeux sont rouges, il a un coupure au dessus de l'œil droit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Lou , je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'aurai du t'expliquer beaucoup plus tôt mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage...

-M'expliquer quoi Keith ?

Je nage dans l'incompréhension, même si au fond de moi je sais ce qui va suivre. Au fond ne l'ai je pas toujours su ? Depuis ce jour ou j'ai entendu la conversation avec Julie dans la chambre.

-Il s'en ai pris à ma famille, ma sœur... Sa vie ne tient qu'a un fil, et ce fil c'est toi.

-Je ne comprend rien Keith...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Lou. Je t'aime.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, que moi aussi je l'aime. Qu'importe ce qu'il a fait. Un coup brutal me frappe la tête et un masque noir me recouvre le visage. J'ai juste le temps de voir Keith, a genoux, félicité par Ethan qui me regarde.

Et puis je m'effondre, en me demandant combien de personne souffre à cause de moi.


	30. Chapter 29

-CHAPITRE 29-

Cela doit faire un mois que je suis enfermé ici.

Le garde cogne sur les barreaux de ma cellule pour me glisser le bouillon, cela signifie qu'il est midi.

Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas sur de savoir encore prononcer le moindre mots. Parfois j'essaye de prononcer les noms de ma famille, mes amis mais je sombre dans une profonde dépression à chaque fois que je pense à eux et à ce que je leur ai fait subir.

Timéo et tout ceux de la caverne ont été kidnappé par les soldats de Victoire. Ils sont dans des cellules plus loin, tous ensemble. Tandis que je suis seule, dans le froid et le noir. Le seul confort qui m'est autorisé est un lit de paille qui me pique chaque fois que je m'assoie dessus.

Je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis trop longtemps, aussi je tombe de sommeil au milieu de la journée, n'importe ou sans me souvenir ce que je faisais avant. Personne ne me rend visite, sauf Timéo le premier jour.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a appris qu'ils étaient tous retenus ici. Tout cela a cause de Keith.

Après mon départ il s'est dévoilé sous son véritable jour, en espion d'Ethan. Le but de son opération était de se rapprocher de moi et de me ramener à son chef dès qu'il en aurait reçu l'ordre. Bien sur il n'était pas seul, Julie était dans le coup aussi. Keith lui faisait un rapport tous les jours, qu'elle se devait de remettre à Ethan par d'autres personnes infiltrés.

Seulement, Keith était vraiment amoureux de moi, et il a rompu le lien avec Ethan. Julie avait pour but de le ramener à la raison, mais elle n'a fait qu'intensifier ses sentiments pour moi. Finalement, Ethan à fait croire à Keith que sa sœur était prisonnière, ce qui n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Il a été obligé de signaler ma position, pour me trahir.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'a pas eu le choix. N'aurais – je pas fait la même chose pour ma famille ? Sûrement que oui. Ils sont toujours retenu prisonnier eux aussi. Tous les jours, Ethan vient me regarder périr. Il n'entre jamais mais je sais qu'un jour il le fera.

Des cauchemars m'envahissent chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Le plus souvent je fais le même. Je suis dans la forêt avec Keith. Et nous avons une fille, Cassie. Elle courre avec son père dans les hautes herbes. Les papillons s'accrochent sur sa robe, les geais moqueurs reproduisent ses cris enfantins. Puis soudain, un coup de feu. Les papillons s'envolent , les geais moqueurs poussent des cris stridents avant de se transformer en lézard mutant. Cassie est par terre. Sa robe blanche est maintenant rouge. Rouge sang. Elle se lève et se rapproche de moi, ses yeux sont verts et je vois une langue semblable aux lézard sortir de sa bouche. Des chenilles me grimpent dessus, et puis Ethan est là. Il tord le cou de ma fille de ses deux mains.

Je me réveille toujours trempée de sueur, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Plusieurs heures passent avant que je ne retrouve mon souffle normal. Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine et reste comme sa. Jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars disparaissent. Qu'ils laissent place à de souvenirs plus joyeux, des moments de bonheur.

Je finis de manger mon repas, puis j'entends à nouveau taper contre mes barreaux. Le gardien à une visite pour moi, je ne lève pas la tête. Je tremble déjà, je suis à peut près certaine qu'il s' agit d'Ethan.

Sauf que je me trompe, c'est Isy. La fille d'Haymitch. Elle est dans un état horrible. Elle a beaucoup maigri, ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes sont recouverts de marques hideuses. Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir fini mon repas alors qu'elle semble affamé. Je me demande pourquoi elle est envoyé dans ma cellule. Sûrement pour que le regret me ronge.

Elle se dirige pitoyablement sur la paille et s'assoupit dessus. Je n'ose pas la déranger. Elle a du s'endormir. J'enlève le gilet qui ne ressemble maintenant plus à rien et la recouvre. Je vais chercher la gamelle dans laquelle je suis censé boire et lui nettoie la figure. Ses cheveux sont tellement sales qu'ils sont collés les uns aux autres et qu'ils ont perdu leur magnifique couleurs blonds qu'ils avaient autrefois.

Je sais que la paille n'est pas confortable, aussi j'essaye de lui faire le lit le plus douillet possible. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle murmure sans cesse le nom d'Haymitch.

Je n'en peux plus, je m'enferme sur moi même, à l'autre bout de la cellule. J'ai sûrement du m'assoupir aussi car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux Isy est réveillé. Ma veste est posé sur mes épaules. Son visage est de nouveau reconnaissable et je vois qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, je me risque à lui parler. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

-Isy ?

Grand silence. J'attends encore un peu, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas prête à parler.

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

Ces mots sont sortit tout seuls. Elle se détourne pour ne plus me voir.

Comme si cela pouvait luire faire quelque chose que je sois désolé. Ce n'est pas ça qui va lui rendre son père. Ni sa vie.

Le repas du soir est arrivé, le même qu'a midi. Seulement celui là est chaud. J'attends devant le gardien, il me fixe puis s'en va.

Il ne m'a donné qu'une seule ration, a t-il oublié que nous sommes deux maintenant à partager la cellule ? Sûrement que non.

Je garde la soupe entre mes mains, pour me réchauffer puis la pose aux coté d'Isy. Elle me jette un regarde triste.

-Régale toi. J'ai eu ma part à midi.

Je rejoins mon coin doucement. Je vois qu'elle hésite, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir de nul part et lui voler sa soupe. Après plusieurs minutes elle doit se douter que personne ne prendra son repas et le dévore en quelques instants. Une fois terminé elle glisse le bol sous ses vêtement pour se réchauffer. J'esquisse un sourire en pensant que pas plus tard qu'hier j'étais dans la même position qu'elle.

Elle me fait des gestes, pour me dire de se rapprocher d'elle. Voyant que je ne bougerai pas, elle soupire et s'approche de moi.

-Tiens réchauffe toi.

-Non vas y, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

-Alors on se rapproche toutes les deux.

-D'accord.

La chaleur me fait du bien. Parfois elle me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans les cauchemars, mais voyant que cela me faisait du bien le gardien à ordonné que je devais la glisser sous les barreaux pour lui rendre. Je ne sais pas si cela tient toujours étant donné que personne n'est posté devant la cellule.

Puis des bruits de pas résonne. De plus en plus fort. Je sais maintenant reconnaître à qui ils appartiennent. Isy panique à coté de moi, et je l'oblige a se rendre vers la paille, loin de la porte. Elle obéis et courre se réfugier là bas.

Ethan est maintenant arrivé devant la cage. Il observe les lieux, puis souris. Il a les clés dans la main et je sais qu'il va entrer. Victoire ne l'accompagne pas, souvent je croise son regarde mais elle ne s'approche jamais des barreaux. Peut être ne pourrait elle pas se retenir de me mettre une balle en plein tête.

-Bien bien bien. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial !Lou je suis certain que tu meure de savoir pourquoi !

Je ne répond pas. Il expliquera de toute façon, mais je vois qu'il est décidé à me faire demander la question. Car il s'approche d'Isy, puis il commence à la toucher de partout. Celle ci sanglote, des larmes parcourent son visage. Je me refuse de faire durer le supplice encore longtemps.

-Pourquoi est ce que cette journée est spéciale ?

Je l'ai dis sur un ton sec et froid. Il se retourne et me détaille.

-Tu devrais me parler plus gentillement tu sais.

-S'il te plaît, je murmure.

-Puisque tu insistes ! Aujourd'hui c'est ..


	31. Chapter 30

-CHAPITRE 30-

-Puisque tu insistes ! Aujourd'hui il reste seulement une semaine avant l'exécution de tous les traîtres.

Je ne réagis même pas. Isy par contre est sous le choc. Ethan sort en sautillant et referme la porte derrière lui.

Je me dirige vers Isy et tente de la rassurer.

-Ne t 'inquiète pas je te ferais sortir de là.

-Et comment ?

Je ne le sais pas moi même. Mais je vais trouver. Pendant les jours qui suivent je laisse la nourriture chaude à Isy et surtout je réfléchis à un moyen de m'évader d'ici.

Puis un jour, un miracle se produit. Le gardien qui nous apporte la nourriture chaude ne tape pas contre les barreaux. Il ouvre doucement la cage et s'introduit à l'intérieur. Dans ses mains il y a deux soupes ainsi que du pain.

Je me lève en me demandant ce qu'il vient faire ici. Il n'était encore jamais entré.

Cette posture, ces bras... Ils me font penser à quelqu'un, mais je dois sûrement rêver. Il dépose la nourriture à coter d'Isy et se retourne. Je ne réfléchis plus et je lui saute dans les bras. Cette chaleur, je la reconnaîtrais entre toute.

Je savoure cet instant précieux. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces, j'ai tellement peur qu'on me l'enlève. Mais je sais qu'il n'ai là que pour quelques instants seulement. Je l'embrasse passionnément, comme si il était ma seule chance de survie.

-Keith tu m'a tellement manqué.

-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Pourquoi es tu venu ?

-Écoute, demain c'est à moi de venir vous chercher pour vous amener à l'exécution. Ethan tient personnellement à ce que je tue toutes les personnes de ta famille sous tes yeux. Mais je ne peux pas faire sa. Voici la clé de votre cellule, demain je taperai quatre fois sur les barreaux. Cela signifiera que plus personne ne se trouve dans les parages. Et que vous pourrez vous enfuir très loin.

Je suis extrêmement touché par ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais il sait aussi bien que moi que je ne partirait jamais sans ma famille, mes amis.

Il me tend alors une autre clé.

-Tiens, c'est la clé de la réserve. Des armes sont stockés là bas. Tu pourras les délivrer, et vous enfuir. Tous ensemble.

-Et toi ?

-Je pense qu'Ethan ne fermera pas les yeux sur cela maintenant, tu dois partir Lou.

-Pas sans toi.

-Il le faudra pourtant.

-Sûrement pas !

-Lou, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Mais je dois me faire pardonner.

-Tu es déjà pardonné

-Je t'aime tellement.

Il m'embrasse. Il me prouve ainsi que cette fois je dois le laisser partir, que je ne pourrais jamais le revoir. Que je dois me résoudre à partir d'ici sans lui. Il me tend la clé et ferme ma main dessus. Il me glisse aussi une magnifique bague, une bague de mariage.

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours.

-Je t'aime au delà des étoiles.

Et puis dans ce moment magique, il n'y a plus que nous. Cette cage, Isy, Ethan plus rien n'a d'importance.

Keith recule doucement, mais au dernier moment je lui attrape la main. Je m'étais pourtant juré de le dire à personne. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour le retenir. Pour le convaincre. Je lâche alors cette phrase que je me suis tellement de fois dis à moi même. Cette phrase qui peut tout changer. Qui a tout changé.

-Keith je suis enceinte.

Il me rit au nez, pensant sûrement que c'est une blague. Puis, il s'approche doucement de moi, son visage exprime plusieurs expressions que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je perçois la peur, l'angoisse, la tristesse et puis autre chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre, il n'a pas tellement grossit même si quand on regarde bien, il a une forme ronde.

Je vois une larme rouler sur son visage et enfin je comprend le sentiment qu'il ressent. De la joie. Mais la peur fait partie intégrante de lui maintenant et cela l'empêche de savourer ce moment comme il le devrait. Comme un père, heureux d'avoir un enfant.

J'avais tellement peur de le dire à quelqu'un. Après tout qui c'est ce qui peut m'arriver si on apprend que je porte en moi un enfant. L'enfant de Keith. Ethan se serai sûrement servit de se prétexte pour torturer toutes les personnes que je connais, et Keith au premier plan.

Aussi, j'avais tout fait pour cacher cette rondeur embarrassante. Qui aurait paru suspecte, car je ne suis pas bien nourris. Surtout depuis que nous devons partager les repas, entre Isy et moi.

Je vomissais beaucoup au début, et puis plus rien ne sortait. Parfois, les douleurs me sortait de mes cauchemars. Mais la douleur m'en faisait vivre un autre, comme un cercle interminable.

Je ne sait toujours pas si cet enfant est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour l'instant, je dirai que c'est la deuxième option. Je suis plus vulnérable maintenant. Plus lourde. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas dégourdi depuis longtemps mais avec ce poids en plus j'ai sûrement perdu ma fluidité.

Rien que de penser qu'un petit être vivait en moi, il m'arrivait de paniquer. Au point de faire des crises d'angoisses. Je m'imaginais le prendre dans mes bras, le tenir devant moi, Keith à mes coter. Comme une famille. Une famille normale, et heureuse. Malheureusement se merveilleux tableau ne pourra jamais se réaliser. Le bébé – mon bébé, ne pourra jamais vivre une belle vie sans histoire. C'est ce point la qui m'a encourager à ne rien dire à personne. Par moment, je me disais que si il mourrait en moi, cela serait plus facile pour tout le monde. Je ne ferai de tort à personne, mais l'idée de perdre mon enfant était trop dur et je m'efforçais de ne plus penser à cela.

Isy me tient fermement la main, heureuse pour moi. Un sourire se forme sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire, depuis la mort d'Haymitch.

Keith, lui, n'a pas bougé. Sûrement que cette annonce provoque pleins de questions en lui. Il a toujours aussi peur, son front est plissé et ses yeux brillants. Je voudrais le rassurer, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je suis la première étonner en m'entendant dire que tout va bien se passer.

-Comment peut tu dire cela ? Tu imagines si Ethan l'apprend ?

-Écoute, on s'en tien au plan d'accord ? Mais annule la partie ou tu décide de m'abandonner. De nous abandonner. J'ai -besoin de toi, et il aura besoin de toi.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et tu le sais, je ne peux pas prendre de tel risque.

-Je le sais bien. Mais tu dois me promettre d'essayer. S'il te plaît.

Il réfléchit à la question, retourne le problème dans tous les sens possible. Je le supplie du regard, et finalement il cède. Il ne me promet pas de revenir vivre avec moi et le bébé, il me promet seulement d'essayer. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue mais je préfère me dire qu'au moins il fera tout son possible pour me rejoindre. Nous nous embrassons puis il quitte la cellule sans bruit. Je me pose contre le mur et descend lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Isy se met contre moi, sa tête sur mes épaules et elle s'endort.

Sa présence me réconforte, mais elle n'éloigne pas les cauchemars pour autant. Je préfère rester éveillé, pour monter la garde. Je ne voudrais pas la réveillé dans mes hurlements ou mes gestes brutaux.

Je repense à l'exécution de demain. Les clés sont toujours dans ma main. Leurs formes sont gravées dans ma paume, je n'avais pas pris conscience que je les serrai aussi fort. Ces clés représentent notre seul espoir. Le dernier, elles sont nos tickets de départ.

Plusieurs heures passent et je décide de m'assoupir. Il faut que je sois en forme pour l'escapade de demain. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ou est la cellule qui détient ma famille. Je suppose qu'Isy était enfermé là bas elle aussi. Avant de me rejoindre.

Isy se réveille doucement mais j'étais dans un sommeil léger, je me lève aussitôt. Beaucoup trop vite, je perds tous mes -sens, la tête me tourne et je panique.

Je ferme les yeux et tout se calme, je suis sous pression. Le gardien apporte le petit déjeuner, de la soupe. Froide.

Je la partage avec Isy, même si je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit.

Une fois terminé, j'essaye de me préparer au mieux. Mes habits sont dans un état horrible mais ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Je découpe le bas de mon pantalon qui traîne par terre. Je ne voudrais surtout pas risquer de me prendre les pieds dedans. Je ne voudrai pas les jeter, alors je coupe un petit morceau et fait glisser les deux clés dessus. Comme un porte clé, comme sa les chances de les perdre sont moins importantes.

Isy porte une robe longue, elle arrache la partie basse et la raccourcie jusqu'au genoux. Elle regroupe ces longs cheveux en queue de cheval derrière.

Je ne me suis pas préoccupé de mes cheveux depuis longtemps. Et c'est quand je les touche avec mes mains que je comprends la gravité de la situation. Ils sont gras, collé les uns aux autres. Des nœuds comme je n'en avais jamais vu ce sont formés, des cailloux et de la paille sont coincé un peu partout. J'essaye de les démêler au mieux mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu et me prend beaucoup de temps. Une fois que j'estime mes cheveux moins encrasser, j'essaye de reproduire la natte de ma mère. Elle m'a souvent appris mais je n'arrive pas à donner le même effet.

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela doit rendre mais au moins ils ne risquent pas de me gêner lors de notre évasion. Le seul point positif est que comme les cheveux sont gras, aucun de dépasse et ma natte est parfaite de ce coter là.

Je patiente avec Isy, je partage mon repas, car je ne veux pas qu'elle court le ventre vide. La ration est plus maigre que d'habitude et nous restons toutes les deux sur notre faim. Nos ventre grondent à l'unisson et je me retrouve à mâchouiller de la paille pour donner ainsi l'impression que je mange quelque chose. Isy m'imite puis s'arrête car de toute façon notre faim est si grande que juste un festin digne de l'ancien Capitole pourrait nous rassasier.

Keith ne montre toujours aucun signe de vie. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois en déduire que le couloir est toujours surveillé ou qu'il sait fait prendre par Ethan. Isy se montre plus impatiente que moi et tourne en ronds dans la cellule. Je décide de faire comme elle – après tout ça échauffe les jambes.

Puis, quatre coupes résonnent contre les barreaux. C'est le signal, je prends la clé sur mon trousseau fait main et j'ouvre la porte en un rien de temps. Keith a déjà filé et je perçois à peine ses pas dans les couloirs. Isy sort derrière moi et me montre le couloir de droite avec son doigt.

-C'est par là, suis moi.

-J'acquiesce en rangeant le trousseau dans une de mes poches.

La course contre la montre est lancée.


	32. Chapter 31

-CHAPITRE 31-

La course contre la montre est lancée.

Isy me montre le chemin avec prudence, sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'imite et me fait le plus discrète possible. Les couloirs sont sombres, le sol est remplit de trou et plusieurs fois je manque de me tordre la cheville. Isy n'a pas se problème, elle marche -trottine en évitant tous les trous. Comme je vois que je l'a ralentit plus qu'autre chose je me décide à suivre ses pas.

La course devient plus rapide, mais plus difficile aussi. Mon souffle est saccadé, je respire lentement mais je ne suis pas discrète. Isy peine aussi à respirer et vu la manière dont elle se tient les côtes j'imagine qu'elle a un point de coter.

Tout à coup je lui rentre dedans, j'étais tellement concentrée dans ma course que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi lorsque je vois deux gardes. Ils n'étaient pas prévu ! Des millions de plans d'issue se dessinent dans ma tête mais aucun n'est envisageable pour le moment. Je pousse Isy dans un coin sombre et poussiéreux dans l'espoir que personne ne nous remarque. Puis j'entends la voix de Keith, notre sauveur.

-Messieurs qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Et toi ?

-Ethan m'a chargé de jeté un œil aux prisonnier.

-Pourquoi t'aurait il demandé sa ? Tu es un traître !

-Au cas ou tu ne serais pas au courant mon ami, c'est à moi qu'Ethan à chargé la noble tâche de tuer tous les prisonniers.

-Laisse moi rire. Comme si tu allais tuer l'amour de ta vie.

Plus personne ne parle pendant quelques secondes, mais j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il se passe une éternité avant que Keith déclare :

-Qui Lou ? Vous divaguez ! Elle ne représente plus rien, j'ai bien aimé coucher avec elle mais rien de plus. Elle est trop perturbée, mentalement. Sérieusement, cette fille à un problème !

-Si tu le dis. Je suis impatient de voir sa. Bon on se voit tout à l'heure n'est ce pas.

-Oui.

-Les deux gardes s'éloignent mais je n'ose pas regarder, au cas ou.

Puis une silhouette vient vers nous et je prend peur, seulement pendant quelques instants. Je reconnais la démarche gracieuse de Keith et me jette dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse tendrement en me touchant le ventre. Je suis sur le point de lui rendre son baiser quand une concentration arrive. La douleur est horrible, mon corps s'enflamme et je voudrais crier de toutes mes forces. Keith me met sa main devant la bouche et je le mords – pur instinct ou simplement pour défouler ma douleur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le moment.

Mais la douleur cesse, je relâche la main de Keith et fond en larme. Pendant qu'il se bande la main, ma crise est passé et j'ai l'impression de me sentir beaucoup mieux. Les humeurs d'une femme enceinte sont vraiment étranges.

Je me relève doucement de peur de provoquer une nouvelle contraction. Keith se frotte encore la main et je vois dans son regard qu'il est inquiet.

-ça va mieux.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, vraiment. Désolé pour ta main.

-Pas grave, je m'en remettrai.

-Quand tu nous rejoindras je te ferai un bandage.

-Écoute Lou..

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir. Je sais ou il veux en venir et je ne lui en laisserai pas l'occasion. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait avec nous.

Son regard est lourd de reproche mais je l'ignore et l'embrasse encore une fois. Je sais que je suis pardonné quand il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me contemple avec amour. Il me dépose un baiser léger sur le nez et je glousse. Glousser, cela faisait longtemps que j'éprouvais un autre sentiment que la peur et l'angoisse. Je devrais glousser plus souvent, me dis-je.

Keith m'entraîne par la main et moi même j'attrape celle d'Isy. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait nous arriver si nous nous tenons la main, pour toujours.

Je me sens de nouveau puissante et sur de moi.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la cellule de mes amis. Ils ont une tête horrible, Timéo est maigre, ses cheveux, noirs lui tombent devant les yeux. Il tient dans ses bras Riley. Elle aussi est très maigre, son visage est extrêmement fins.

Je n'ose pas regarder les autres personnes tellement cette vue m'est insupportable. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la cage et cours dans les bras de Timéo. Il m'accueille à bras ouvert et me frotte gentillement le dos. Je voudrais aller me réconforter dans les bras de mes parents mais je remarque avec effroi qu'ils ne sont pas dans la cellule. A part Effie, il ne reste que Timéo, Riley et Jesse. Ce dernier est recroquevillé sur lui même dans un coin de la cage, aucune expression sur son visage, il n'a plus cette lueur dans les yeux, son sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Je comprend que ce qu'Ethan à fait est beaucoup plus grave que tout ce que je pensais. Il lui à tout pris. Sa mère, leur district, il ne lui reste plus rien. Sauf nous. Et je ne gâcherai jamais cela. Plus aucun mort, me dis-je comme une promesse. Que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir.

Ils ont été enfermé dans cette cage aussi longtemps que moi, et je les imagine se partager les minuscules bols de soupe froide. Se rassembler le soir pour se tenir chaud.

Mais au moins ils étaient tous ensemble, moi je n'avais personne. Et c'est ce qu'il m'a le plus manqué, de la chaleur humaine. Une présence avec moi.

Je ne veux surtout pas que cette chose leur sois enlevé.

Je me rapproche de Jesse doucement, comme il n'a aucune réaction je m'autorise à le prendre dans mes bras et à le bercer.

Et puis je pense à mon bébé. A Keith. Et je me rappelle ce que je suis venue faire ici. J'aide Jesse à se mettre debout, même si il ne fait preuve d'aucune résistance il a du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il prend appuie sur moi puis marche vers sa sœur, Riley.

Ils sont tous debout, auprès de Keith. Près à partir d'ici, de cet enfer.

Près à être libre.

Mais quelque chose manque, je fait le tour de la cellule et je comprend. Je me tourne vers Timéo et lui demande :

- Ou sont mes parents ?


End file.
